Within A Thousand Phantasms - Abandoned
by Caelus Lucis Caelum
Summary: Abandoned due to some inconsistencies on the writer's part.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

 **A/N: Hello guys, Caelus here. This is the rewrite version of the Within A Thousand Phantasms. If you noticed, some parts have some similarity with psychored1911's Moon Cell Irregular but I can assure you that this will not be a total copycat of his fic. His work is my inspiration and if you haven't read it, checked it out. It's pretty good.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: ARRIVAL  
**

He finds himself floating in an absolute nothingness. It felt like an eternal dream for him.

All he could see was just pure darkness...

He wondered how in the world did he got himself in this unfamiliar place. Then he remembered, and he could only mentally nod that it was his own doing to begin with. He didn't regret it rather, he was more satisfied on what he had done. At least in some alternate reality, she will be saved. She will obtained the dream that she wanted to grasp...

To run across the grasslands with a smile on her face.

Yes, there was nothing to regret. He could only hope that his other self from that universe could make Altera's dream a reality, something that he wasn't able to do with his version of Altera. He felt sad but satisfied.

There was nothing to regret.

Still floating in an endless void, he suddenly felt a tug behind. He cocked his head and turned his whole body behind. His eyes were amazed by the apparition that dawned in front of him; a bright white light with a rainbow colored jewel-like brilliance on its center. It was surreal and beyond human interpretation yet he know this place from the archives of the Moon Cell.

This place... is supposed to be the "force" that exists outside of time. A theoretically metaphysical location that exists at the top of all theories in every dimension, as well as the source of all events and phenomena in the universe. To put more emphasis, it is more like the bigger and larger version of the Moon Cell.

It was where everything had began and came from...

Akasha.

The force of the pull become more pronounced and he realized where he was heading. He surmised that he will return to where he came from and knowing what that entails, he closed his eyes as if resigning to his fate. He could feel the warmth of the light brushed against his naked figure and the brightness that it brought to his sight despite closing it.

Suddenly he felt the impatient siphoning of his very own being. He felt his body being stretched or "spaghettified" yet he didn't let out a whimper. He couldn't feel any pain or discomfort. Rather, the experience felt bland and plain unlike when he was deleted in the Moon Cell. A moment after that, from his closed eyelids he could feel his surroundings went dark once again. A few minutes passed and for some reason, his eardrums suddenly registered an audible voice...

...No, voices he corrected himself.

He concluded that he was now inside the Spiral of Origin and going outside is impossible since touching it means the erasure of his very existence. Yet he wondered, if he was erased as in "ceased to exist" then why he could hear murmurs of people? Such was something very impossible and absurd. He had to reconsider however, since there was no one ever to describe what it is like to be inside the Root.

Maybe this is what they call Paradise? Or perhaps Nirvana?

"He's regaining consciousness...!"

The voices that kissed his ears somehow become comprehensible and the words that caught his ears caused him to be curious. From what he can gather from his sense of hearing, it appears to be that a crowd was surrounding him and panicking.

But why?

Without any internal monologue, he decided to open his eyes. The moment he enact such action, he felt his vision sting as the simple ray of light soothe his rondures. A few seconds and he can see images of people garbed in white but all of it was blur and unrefined.

"Call the doctor!"

* * *

 **[BACKUP_DATA_DOWNLOAD]**

 **[100.00%_COMPLETE]**

 **[_]**

 **[{REGALIA}_AVAILABLE]**

 **[INSTALL_{REGALIA_RING}?]**

 **[_]**

 **[ANOTHER_{REGALIA}_DETECTED]**

 **[OVERWRITING_{REGALIA}_DATA]**

 **[OVERWRITE_COMPLETE]**

 **[{REGALIA}_INSTALLED]**

 **[EQUIP_{REGALIA_RING}?]**

 **[_]**

 **[{REGALIA_RING}_EQUIPPED]**

 **[ANTI-THEFT_MEASURE:{protocol_999-999-999}_ACTIVE]**

 **[_]**

 **[NEW_CONTENT_DATA_AVAILABLE]**

 **[PARADOX_DATA_DETECTED]**

 **[COMMENCE_NEW_CONTENT_DATA_DOWNLOAD?]**

 **[_]**

 **[COMMENCING_NEW_CONTENT_DATA_DOWNLOAD]**

 **[0.00%_COMPLETE]**

 **[_]**

 **[WEAK_ANATOMY_CONSTITUTION_DETECTED]**

 **[FIND_CORPOREAL_FORM:{protoplast_candidate/s}]**

 **[{archive_data(** **Wurugag)}_COMPATIBLE** **]**

 **[{archive_data(Adam** **)}_COMPATIBLE** **]**

 **[{archive_data(Noah** **)}_COMPATIBLE** **]**

 **[{archive_data(Adam_Kadmon** **)}_COMPATIBLE** **]**

 **[{archive_data(Kaliyan** **)}_COMPATIBLE** **]**

 **[{archive_data(Kanati** **)}_COMPATIBLE** **]**

 **[{archive_data(Fuxi** **)}_COMPATIBLE** **]**

 **[{archive_data(Epimetheus** **)}_COMPATIBLE** **]**

 **[{archive_data(Deucalion** **)}_COMPATIBLE** **]**

 **[{archive_data(Tuiscon** **)}_COMPATIBLE** **]**

 **[{archive_data(Svayambhuva_Manu** **)}_COMPATIBLE** **]**

 **[{archive_data(Ask** **)}_COMPATIBLE** **]**

 **[{archive_data(Lifthrasir** **)}_COMPATIBLE** **]**

 **[{archive_data(Tiki** **)}_COMPATIBLE** **]**

 **[PROCEED_ANATOMY_CONSTITUTION_RECONSTRUCTION?]**

 **[OVERWRITING_CURRENT_CONSTITUTION:{protoplast_all_COMPATIBLE}_ACTIVE]**

 **[PROCEEDING_ANATOMY_CONSTITUTION_RECONSTRUCTION]**

 **[0.00%_COMPLETE]**

* * *

It has been a week since Hakuno Kishinami woke up.

He was still very surprised that he was alive, not in a frame composed of Spiritron particles but in real flesh, bones and blood living on Earth. Breathing and feeling the breeze that touched his skin and hearing the sounds that it composed, for someone like him it was a dream that can't be so real yet it was. He had came to a conclusion that this was an Adjacent World and _not_ the World where he came from, seeing the calendar hanging on his wall with the year 2010 plastered on the white paper.

He has still his memories from the Moon Cell from his world which wasn't surprising but what surprised him was that he had also the memories of the Hakuno Kishinami of this world, the body that he was currently inhabiting. The fate of the this world's Hakuno wasn't very different from his world; both suffering from Amnesia Syndrome, a brain disease that caused memory loss and would eventually lead to death. And like from his reality, the disease was something that the doctors in this reality weren't able to find a cure.

From what he can gather from the memories of this world's Hakuno, his other self had a tough life and he could only sympathize. He was an orphan, being raised in an orphanage. When he reached legal age, he find a place of his own, working in the day and schooling himself at night. Got graduated in a vocational school at the early age of 17 and was trying to get a degree in history until the disease struck him and everything after that went downhill for his other self, being in coma for almost 10 years.

Although he had to wonder how can his other self had retain some memories of his past despite the effects of the brain disease, Hakuno assumed that such recollection came from the body; experiences that were etched to the frame and transmitted to him as "recollections" or "memories".

Another fact that surprised him was the existence of Moon Cell in this World Line. The golden ring, the Regalia on his left ring-finger was an evidence to that. He could say that it was real, judging on the connection that he could feel within the ring, the deep link that was connected to him 238,900 miles away from Earth. Such number of distance was trivial to him, like it was a common knowledge that was already inside his head as if he was born with it.

Hakuno can still established some connection with the Eye of God, however it was still faint. He surmised that he was still weak to fully utilize his authority as its Sovereign. Even though the Moon Cell of this World Line hasn't conducted a Holy Grail War to determine its rightful ruler, the alien megastructure immediately assigned him as its default victor. Hakuno could only attribute that the Moon Cell had already calculated his arrival on this world.

With his body still in a weakened state, Hakuno resigned himself in his hospital bed as he let his scrawny build regain some body mass and strength.

* * *

 **[PROCEEDING_ANATOMY_CONSTITUTION_RECONSTRUCTION]**

 **[28.64%_COMPLETE]**

 **[_]**

 **[NON_HUMAN-LIFEFORM_DETECTED]**

 **[LIFEFORM_DATA_AVAILABLE]**

 **[{archive_data(FALLEN_ANGEL)}_CONFIRMED]**

 **[FALLEN_ANGEL_{Penemue}_DETECTED]**

 **[{record_data()}_ACTIVE]**

 **[{REGALIA}_SURVEILLANCE_IN_PROGRESS]**

 **[_]**

 **[WARNING]**

 **[IMMINENT_THREAT]**

 **[ACCURACY_65.00%]**

 **[ESTIMATED_TIMESPAN:_WITHIN_ONE_MONTH,_TWO_DAYS]**

 **[_]**

 **[WARNING]**

 **[SURVIVABILITY_CONFLICTION]**

 **[ACCURACY_91.79%]**

 **[PROCEEDING_ANATOMY_CONSTITUTION_RECONSTRUCTION]**

 **[28.64%_COMPLETE]**

 **[ACCELERATING_CONSTITUTION_RECONSTRUCTION_PROGRESS]**

 **[ACCELERATING_PROGRESS:{boost_progress_200%}_ACTIVE]**

 **[PROCEEDING_ANATOMY_CONSTITUTION_RECONSTRUCTION]**

 **[32.78%_COMPLETE]**

* * *

"I must say, your health is improving."

A female doctor smiled as she delivered her diagnosis to him. It has been a month since he woke up in this Adjacent World and since he was still unable to leave his bed, he could only release his boredom by watching some news or entertainment through the television hanging on the room's wall. How he wish he could get out from his confines and depart from the hospital.

Sadly it wasn't the case.

His reasons for leaving isn't how he was neglected by the medical staff or the bills of his medication. In fact, the doctors and nurses were treating him nicely with their daily visitations and assessing his well being, and the large sum of hospital bills that he accumulated for the past 10 years was something that he had no worry about since the government will pay half of his medical invoice. The half of it, he could find a job to pay the unpaid debit once he's healthy and fit though there were doctors who offered to pay his balance.

Rather, it was the fact of the unwanted attention that he garnered for himself from all the best neurologists across the globe.

His disease was a first case within the world of medicine that it garners the attention of the world's best neurosurgeon and the news of his miraculous recovery somehow amounted a large number of attention from such doctors. There were others that wished to see him and speak with him, most of them were foreign doctors that came to Japan just in order to observe him.

In all honesty, he was stunned on how assorted the doctors that came to visit him. Some of them were Americans, Canadians, Koreans, and Chinese, with most of the visiting doctors being Europeans.

Most of them would ask him questions relating to his memories, which he honestly answered that he remembered all of it, starting from his childhood down to his days before succumbing to the effects of the disease. Of course, his answers bugged the doctors out of their minds. He could understand them after all, his recovery from what to be an incurable and "new age" disease can be said a miraculous event. Even the media were on his ass, trying to get an interview out of him every day. He was thankful that the tight security of the hospital was there to halt any advances from the press, despite an incident where a sly photojournalist managed to sneaked in and got pictures of him by dressing as one of the medical staff.

The current doctor assessing his recovery, jotted some notes on her tab before tucking in the pen on her coat's breast pocket. The assisting nurse accompanying the female doctor then slowly wrapped his arm with a strap as the said nurse began to take his blood pressure. It took some couple of minutes before the male nurse unstrapped his left arm.

"So how's my BP?"

"It's normal, Sir. A 120/80 average."

He silently nod as his eyes hovered towards the female doctor who uncovered the window curtains from his room. Ray of sunlight touched the clear glass and window pane, making its way inside his almost white and bland room.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess...?"

He replied to the female doctor at the same time flexing his muscles and clenching and opening his hands, trying to get his nerves filled with vigor and activity after a long 10 year lethargic monotony. His answer was uncertain and he had the right to be. For some reasons, he felt that his body has undergone some changes. Changes that he wasn't aware of although he surmised that the Moon Cell had to do something about his frame.

Even though he still couldn't access the lunar megastructure through his mind, he could feel that the Eye of God was trying to establish some connection with him through the Regalia ring. He can perceive the slight fuzz of connection. It was faint but not as faint as before when he awakened from his deep slumber. He deduced that the Moon Cell's invisible exploits had to do with him and the possible future that it saw through its superior calculations.

Maybe he can try another attempt to establish a deep and firm connection with the alien structure at his end tonight.

He looked up at the doctor who has staring at him intently with an analytical gaze, her purplish rondures had a peculiar glint on it. He suspected that the woman somehow discern that there was something not quite usual with his recovery.

"That's it for today. I'll visit you tomorrow morning and maybe we can moved you around the hospital with a wheelchair."

"That would be great, Doc. Have a nice day."

"You too, and please take a rest."

"I will."

Bowing his head in gratitude, the female doctor and her assistant nurse exited from his bland room before closing the wooden door. His mind then drifted at the female doctor who had just visited him.

Among all the influx of doctors that regularly visited him, there was one who standout to him the most, a female doctor named Penny Moe.

She was a beautiful doctor, he admit. With a long black hair tied in a bun, a yellow rimmed eyeglasses over her violet eyes and a voluptuous figure accentuated by her clothes and European overall appearance, surely one could admire such rare beauty. However it wasn't the awestruck physical appearance that caught his attention but it was the sensation that the Regalia was transmitting to him...

...As if she was someone that needs to be watched carefully.

His instincts were also sending the same reaction that the ring was transmitting to him. Now all alone in his hospital room, he decided to consume all day's worth by watching some shows in the television despite it being such an unhealthy lifestyle.

As of now, he can tolerate such activity.

* * *

 **[FIRM_CONNECTION_WITH_THE_SOVEREIGN_ESTABLISHED]**

 **[CONNECTIVITY_98.99%]**

 **[_]**

 **[AUTOMATON_UPDATED]**

 **[COMMENCING _ADJUTANT_ENDORSEMENT]**

 **[FIND_ADJUTANT:{Heroic_Spirit_candidate/s}]**

 **[{archive_data(** **Nameless)}_RECOMMENDED** **]**

 **[{archive_data(Karna)}_RECOMMENDED]**

 **[{archive_data(Gilgamesh)}_RECOMMENDED]**

 **[_]**

 **[COMMENCE_ADJUTANT_SUMMONING?]**

 **[COMMENCING_ADJUTANT_SUMMONING]**

 **[0.00%_COMPLETE]**

 **[_]**

 **[WARNING]**

 **[ADJUTANT_SUMMONING_OVERRIDDEN]**

 **[{heroic_spirit(Class_Restriction)}_LIFTED]**

 **[{summoning_progress(Instantaneous)}_IMPLEMENTED]**

 **[COMMENCING_ADJUTANT_SUMMONING]**

 **[100.00%_COMPLETE]**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Hakuno wandered his orbs as the nostalgic scene welcomed his vision. He knew this place from his memories during the last fight against Twice and his Servant before he won the Holy Grail War. After all the nights he had spent trying to link himself with the Moon Cell, finally he managed to do it.

The ripples of clear water that anchored his feet as if it was the ground... The floating cube above his head... The infinite clouds floating in an endless azure sky... There was no doubt, he was at the core of the Moon Cell. However he felt something unusual. His instincts were telling him that his Spiritron frame was anchored to something...

"So you finally managed to get here, huh..."

Turning his head, he placated a smile as his orbs registered the tall figure clad in black armor and a red cape.

"Mumei."

"Haa..." The tanned skin man with white hair sighed, not in annoyance but in relief, a small smile plastered on his visage. "I commend you for your success in arriving here, Master."

"I got a backup." He said with self-assurance, his right thumb pointing above his chest. Mostly referring to the beating core inside his chest.

"Same as always" The man named Mumei had his arms crossed. "It appears to be that you did not lose the conviction you had when we were back in our home world."

His eyes slightly raised upon hearing Mumei's words although he immediately deduced that the Moon Cell had already "explained" some information to the red cloaked man. Then without warning, he felt a powerful influx of data flowing inside his head. He had to gripped his head with his right hand, its fingertips digging its way to his scalp as he reined the uncomfortable feeling resonated with his Spiritron core.

"It seems that the Moon Cell managed to link you with its core. You alright, Master?"

"I'm alright. Just a bit nauseous." He shot a glance at the red caped man before silently looking around his surroundings. "Where are the others?"

"Still asleep." The tall man replied, his visage facing on the east region. "Only me, the Hero of Charity, and the King of Heroes were awakened by the Moon Cell."

"Karna and Gilgamesh are here too?"

His response had a surprise tone laced underneath his breath while facing at the direction. After all, the 2 person Mumei mentioned were Top Heroic Spirits with superb abilities and strength.

"So where are they now?"

"Karna had to look for "The Oldest King" after the latter walked out due to his annoyance of this world's predicament." Mumei sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Gods and all that."

"Oh."

It was the only response he could mutter at Gilgamesh's antics. He knew Gilgamesh personally since they had share some bonds during BB's hacking and Kiara's "salvation" in their home world's Moon Cell. He understands that the guy was very pissed when he learned that he was summoned to a world where Age of Gods still exists in the 21st Century.

Since he was already legitimately connected with the Moon Cell's core, such knowledge was already in his mental fingertips. Inwardly he was surprised by the peculiar situation that this Adjacent World sat in. He needed to spend some time here as of now. To someone who was transported in a different world, learning this world's tradition and history would be the best approach.

* * *

 **[PROCEEDING_ANATOMY_CONSTITUTION_RECONSTRUCTION]**

 **[41.09%_COMPLETE]**

 **[_]**

 **[SECURE_CONNECTION_ESTABLISHED]**

 **[AUTOMATON_INSTALLATION_AVAILABLE]**

 **[_]**

 **[COMMENCE_AUTOMATON_INSTALLATION?]**

 **[COMMENCING_AUTOMATON_INSTALLATION]**

 **[0.00%_COMPLETE]**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: NIGHT VISIT**

* * *

 **[HEROIC_SPIRIT_{TEMPORARILY_REDACTED}_SELECTED]**

 **[VESSEL_CANDIDATE_{TEMPORARILY_REDACTED}_SELECTED]**

 **[SUMMON_THIS_HEROIC_SPIRIT?]**

 **[_]**

 **[INITIALIZING]**

* * *

It took him for a while to tracked down where Gilgamesh and Karna went.

Arriving at the City of Lost Destiny, nostalgia came to him as he was assaulted by memories as his vision was being mesmerized by the scenery that what comprises of Mare Melum. He grasped the the fabric covering his left chest with a clench, caused the by the heavy thump coming from his heart. Although he had come to accept that he couldn't held Altera in his arms, it pricked his heart as if vines of thorns had coiled around it.

That feeling began intense as other female faces came to his head. Nero who was clad in a dashing red and gold vibrancy and Tamamo, who was garbed in her blue brilliance. Then there's Berserker and her bizarre maternal love, Ruler whose faith outshines his own, Rider whose loyalty can move mountains, and Lancer who trained him day and night in the ways of combat despite saying his abilities as a fighter were "mediocre" at best.

And there's Rin, Rani, and Sakura...

Taking a deep breath, he tried to push those thoughts at the back of his head as he tried to regain his composure.

Entering the throne room, he saw a white haired figure clad in golden armor and red cape sitting on one arm of the obsidian black throne with a chalice on his hand, sipping its contents with a close lidded eyes. It seems that he was enjoying it well.

"Karna." He spoke as he tread forward, his brown rondures roaming around the room. "Where's Gilgamesh?"

"He already went back to sleep, Master." The white haired man named Karna responded, his visage directing towards the Victor of the Holy Grail War who was accompanied by the Hero of Justice. "He was really in a bad mood. You should've seen him earlier."

"From the looks of things, it seems you have managed to relieve his stress."

"Yes. However in the long run, we were able to calm his... annoyance." Karna replied, tilting the chalice that he was holding to Mumei who only smirked at him.

"Lucky. And here I thought you got your head cut off, Son of the Sun God."

"You're not wrong though. He was aiming for it the whole time."

As he left his 2 adjutants exchanged some words with one another, he mesmerized the scene that was loitered around. The ground was filled with craters and disheveled stones. From those said craters, numerous Spiritron particles were emitted signifying the automatic restructuring program of the Moon Cell working as it should be. It didn't take him long to fully grasped what was transpired here earlier.

It seems that Karna had done a great job.

"Anyways, the position we are currently in is beyond words." The paled skin man uttered. "Master, what's your next move? From the way I see things, we will be put in a tight spot."

"Karna's right." Mumei added, his grey steel orbs staring at him. "Even within this great distance, I can tell that this World is filled with strong creatures."

He could only agree to their sentiments. Even if he wasn't able to roam on earth in his home world, he can feel that this world is very different. Upon awakening from his slumber, he felt the air somewhat heavy and deluded. Every now and then, his body would send him signals of warnings back at the hospital. He could feel that there were eyes everywhere, gazing and stalking at him in great distances as if he was some kind of lab rat trapped in a cage and being observed by men in white lab coats.

The stimulation caused by such only made him feel uncomfortable.

"Master, since this is a new world for us. It is appropriate to learn as much as we can about this parallel Earth."

"We can use the Regalia to obtain some information."

He nodded at Mumei's and Karna's suggestion. They were right, after all he could see himself as a cub left behind by his mother to face a world that wasn't his natural habitat. Surely he was such in a disadvantageous predicament however...

Gazing at the ornament embracing on his left ring finger, he began to access the historical archives of this world starting from the day the planet was formed down to its present state. Normally, the large amounts of data would kill him due to information overload but thanks to the Regalia who acted as a "filter" for unwanted and excess data, the flow of information was rather smooth.

"That's something." He commented with a frown as he opened his eyes back. His words caught the 2 men's attention.

"What did you find out?"

As a response to the tanned skin man's query, he shared what he learned from the Moon Cell's records to them through the ring. After a couple of minutes, the 2 people understood why he was a little saddened.

"That was a surprise." Karna told him.

"To think that the Christian God is..." Mumei inferred as he crossed his arms on his chest. "So Master, what are we going to do?"

"Observe...and maybe travel around the world." He answered truthfully.

He wasn't given the chance to do such activity since he spent all of his life suspended in a cryogenic pod and inside the Moon Cell participating a Holy Grail War. Now that he is now in this Adjacent World, alive and breathing, he won't slip this chance.

"Sounds good. Just like what I did when I was "alive" back then."

The Hero of Charity just nod his head in agreement with Mumei's words and his decision. Although he was delighted how his 2 adjutants agreed with his course of action that he would take, his heart was in turmoil when he learned that the crisis of the White Titan didn't occur in this world...

...That Altera didn't exist in this world and it pained him.

* * *

 **[PROCEEDING_ANATOMY_CONSTITUTION_RECONSTRUCTION]**

 **[93.87%_COMPLETE]**

 **[_]**

 **[WARNING]**

 **[IMMINENT_THREAT]**

 **[NEW_ESTIMATED_TIMESPAN:_WITHIN_ONE DAY,_FOURTEEN SECONDS]**

 **[_]**

 **[PROGRAM_SPELL_{CODE_CAST}_AVAILABLE]**

 **[COMMENCING_PROGRAM_SPELL_{CODE_CAST}_INSTALLATION]**

 **[_]**

 **[INITIALIZING]**

 **[_]**

 **[FORMAL_WEAR_{MYSTIC_CODE}_AVAILABLE]**

 **[COMMENCING_FORMAL_WEAR_{MYSTIC_CODE}_INSTALLATION]**

 **[_]**

 **[INITIALIZING]**

* * *

The next morning...

"What do you think of the scenery, Kishinami-san?"

"It's quite refreshing."

He replied, his brown rondures absorbing the full ambiance of the green scenery presented to him, which was more relaxing and refreshing than the bland and white painted concrete of his room. Currently, he was suspended in a wheelchair and had been taken in a stroll by Doctor Penny Moe.

 _"Master, be careful. This is no ordinary woman."_

He could hear Mumei's warnings in his mind. Although he didn't receive any cautious advice from Karna, he was sure that the hero of the Mahabharata epic was eyeing the woman behind him warily. Even the Regalia was sending him some forewarnings repeatedly that would make an average human cry in tears due to its excessive exhortations.

Despite it all, he appeared calm and collected.

As he enjoyed the trees and flowers at the large and wide hospital garden, his thoughts then hovered at the informations that he had accumulated from the Moon Cell. Specifically about the Great War fought between the Three Factions of the Bible Factions, namely the Angels led by the Christian God, the Devils led by the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angels led by the Grigori.

The result of such large conflict were catastrophic to both sides, with both belligerents suffered with heavy losses and the deaths of the Christian God and the Satans. Even with the loss of the only deity, the Three Factions are still a dominant force in the world due to the religious dominance of the Judeo-Christian sect, with almost 3 billion religious followers spanning across the globe.

Turning his head slightly, he took a glimpse of the female doctor that was currently pushing him and his wheelchair around the garden.

Penny Moe. That was her name but is it really her true name? Sure it was the honorific printed on her tag pinned over her breast pocket, however for some reason he felt that the way how her name was placed or designed was something he found strange...

 _"I get it now."_ Mumei spoke in his head, the red cloaked man's words that told of realization got his attention.

 _"What is it?"_ He mentally asked.

 _"The doctor's true identity is Penemue."_

 _"Penemue?"_ He and surprisingly Karna, replied with an inquired mental tone. For his part, the name sound familar but he couldn't point out where he heard such name.

 _"Penemue is a watcher in Enochian lore. He is a curer of stupidity in man, mentioned in Bereshith Rabba. As an angel associated with Abraxiel, Penemue was also likely of the order of healing angels called the Labbim."_

 _"So in other words..."_

 _"The doctor is a Fallen Angel."_

Oh.

That was... quite alarming.

 _"Wait."_ Karna intruded, somewhat confused. _"You said 'He'. But this woman is entirely female."_

 _"In Biblical myths, Angels are androgynous. They can appear as a male or female in the human eyes since they have no definite genders."_ Mumei momentarily paused as if in thought. _"But what you said is true, this woman appears to be indeed a 'woman'."_

He was at lost. He wondered how these 2 were able to determine a person's gender without even being physically present. Maybe it's their experience when they were alive back then. But more importantly, he was now presented with a real question.

What does a Fallen Angel like Penemue want with someone like him?

"―are you listening?"

His eyes quirked as he recognized a female voice. In front of him was the black haired Penny Moe or Penemue as Mumei argued, staring at him with concerned eyes. Although he know that Fallen Angels were creatures that are masters in the art of deception, for someone like him who could see one's true self, he could only see genuine feelings from those purplish orbs of hers.

For a moment, he was lulled by those beautifully carved eyes until he saw her lips twitched upwards in amusement. Several snorts echoed inside his head, and in instinct he adverts his face from the woman.

He could feel his cheeks getting hot.

"Fufu. You're quite cute when you blushed Kishinami-san." The woman chuckled much to his chagrin, "You seem quite lost in thought. Do you have any problems you want to talk about?"

He was silent, his mind looking for possible actions and words that he could express. He could put a lie although he didn't pursue such tactic as Mumei warned him about how Fallen Angels can perceive lies from truths.

"Well..." He started, his visage looking straight at the woman before staring at the birds chirping on the tree branch. "I was thinking of travelling around the world when I get out from this hospital."

"Travelling huh, that seems a good goal." The raven haired woman said as she began pushing his wheelchair slowly. "But would it be appropriate to go to your parents? I'm sure that they will be delighted to see you."

"I'm an orphan."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Though there is someone I want to meet." He said while remembering a silver white haired girl that this world's Hakuno Kishinami had met 10 years ago in a college entrance exam.

Even though it wasn't him, he could feel how his heart beat in an excited manner upon recalling the face of the woman that caught this world's Hakuno Kishinami's heart. The woman was 'his' girlfriend as far as he can remember. They even manage to spend a night together, enjoying the embrace that they share and releasing the 'tension' that were inside their hearts.

"Is it a girl?" The doctor asked, intrigue lacing on her voice.

"Yes. Although I bet she has another one now. Even so, I just want to see her just one last time."

"But what if she waited for you all of these years, Kishinami-san?"

"Ten years a long time, Doc. Even long-distance relationship doesn't last that long, mostly."

As he said that, he felt the sudden halt of the wheelchair's movements.

"Let's say that you are right, Kishinami-san. What will you feel when you saw 'her' happy being with someone else?"

"Of course, I will be saddened but I won't blame her." He looked up to the woman who was slightly surprised by his reply. "It is her choice. She choose to be with someone who can grant her happiness over someone who isn't certain whether he will wake up or remain in slumber for the rest of his life. That... I can understand."

He ended those words with a smile.

Yes. For someone like him who had already suffered much worst, a simple heartbreak is just a small scratch wound.

The doctor gazed at him for a moment before a small smile graze on her lips as she started to push his wheelchair. Though he noticed the woman's reaction, it left him wondering why.

Unknown to him, a pair of eyes filled with jealousy were watching them from a far.

* * *

 **[PROCEEDING_ANATOMY_CONSTITUTION_RECONSTRUCTION]**

 **[100.00%_COMPLETE]**

 **[_]**

 **[ANATOMY_CONSTITUTION_{first_human}_ACHIEVED]**

 **[SECOND_PHASE_{Magic_Core}_AVAILABLE]**

 **[PROCEED_SECOND_PHASE?]**

 **[_]**

 **[WARNING]**

 **[CONFLICT_IMMINENT]**

 **[ACCURACY_99.99%]**

 **[ESTIMATED_TIMESPAN:_WITHIN_FIVE_MINUTES]**

 **[_]**

 **[SECOND_PHASE_HALTED]**

* * *

The clock ticks at midnight.

The light from the moon entered his room through the glass windows. It was already past midnight when he woke up from his slumber. He was ejected from the Moon Cell as soon as he was assaulted by hundreds of warning signals coming from the Regalia.

 _"Master."_

 _"We got company."_

Hearing the heed of his 2 adjutants, his brown orbs dawned towards the door of his room which was slightly opened. Just a few meters in front him stood a figure of a man garbed in something like a male nurse outfit. In his hand was a long rod with a pointy tip, its frame glowing in a bluish radiance.

"Oh my, you're awake."

His eyes slightly widened as he saw the man's face when the moon beam revealed it. A guy of a Middle Eastern descent, with long black hair and a creepy smile on his visage. He knew who he was from that face alone...

...The male nurse who always by Penemue's side.

The Regalia on his ring finger heated in an instant, as if it was ready to explode every minute now.

"Don't worry, dear patient." The young man had the nerve to bow with glee. "But for Penemue-sama's sake, you need to die."

* * *

 **[WARNING]**

 **[CONFLICT_IMMINENT]**

 **[ACCURACY_100.00%]**

 **[ESTIMATED_TIMESPAN:_WITHIN_THREE_MINUTES]**

 **[_]**

 **[INITIATING_DEFENSIVE_PROTOCOLS]**

 **[CODE_CAST_ACTIVE]**

 **[MYSTIC_CODE_ACTIVE]**

 **[_]**

 **[INITIATE_COMBAT]**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys, Caelus here. First of all, I would like to thank everyone who fave and followed this story. You have my warm thanks, really. Anyway, this is the 2nd chapter. I hope you guys like this "rewritten" version. You can take a guess who will be the first Heroic Spirit summoned by the Moon Cell in order to aide our protagonist in the world of DXD. If you want a hint, it is a SHE. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Until the next update, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: DEVIOUS**

* * *

 **[WARNING]**

 **[CONFLICT_IMMINENT]**

 **[ACCURACY_100.00%]**

 **[ESTIMATED_TIMESPAN:_WITHIN_ONE_MINUTE]**

* * *

"Why?"

It was the first speech that came out from his mouth as his vision fell on the male nurse who was holding what it seems to be a light spear. The man's clothes were marred with stains of fresh blood. He could tell since his nose caught the whiff of the scent of the gore that was obviously a result of committing violence.

"Why you ask?" The man replied to him, his visage somewhat contemptuous. "You got Penemue-sama's attention. That alone warrants you a death sentence."

"That's not what I'm asking." He immediately replied, his eyes focused on the stains on the man's clothes. "Why do you have to kill those who are innocent?"

"Because I just felt killing them."

"That's not a very good reason to kill them." He said with agitation on his voice.

"I don't need a good reason to kill them," The man yawned, "But you on the other hand..."

In a blink of an eye, the man had already moved beside him, his arm already raised up high in the air.

*DON!*

"...MUST DIE."

All it took was a swift thrust and the man could only sneer as he saw how the lad had a bewildered look on his face, spurt of blood coming out from his chest and spreading all over his clothes and the bed sheets. The man's eyes let out a glint of satisfaction on what he had accomplished.

"At last, Penemue-sama is only mine!" The man cackled as he took out the light spear that was embedded on the now lifeless body.

*PPSSHH*

The sudden and unfamiliar sound of something being disperse had caught his ears, prompting him to look at the breathless corpse spewing out specks of bluish white light dusts.

"Wha—"

And just like how fast he had dug his spear on the lad's chest, the corpse then immediately vanish leaving only a bloody mess bed. The man was a state of near-unconsciousness or insensibility, unable to comprehend what had just transpired in front of him.

*CREEK*

Hearing the noise, the still stupor man then stared at the door of the room slightly opened and catching a glimpse of a white blur dashing away.

His eyes then went bloodshot.

"BASTARD!"

* * *

 **[COMBAT_INITIATED]**

 **[MYSTIC_CODE_{Sovereign's_Robe}_EQUIPPED]**

 **[MYSTIC_CODE_{Cohort's Mantle}_EQUIPPED]**

 **[_]**

 **[WARNING]**

 **[COHORT'S_MANTLE_EFFECT:{Code_Cast(decoy(64))}_ELIMINATED]**

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami dashed through the hospital hallways, garbed in his accustomed white Sovereign's Robe Mystic Code draped over by also a similar colored hooded mantle Mystic Code, Cohort's Mantle. He just barely managed to avoid a fatal death by creating a decoy or copy of himself, using one of the Code Cast engraved in his Cohort's Mantle.

Traversing the corridors in a fast pace manner, his brown orbs caught sight of lifeless corpses lying on the white tiled marble, soaked in their own blood and bodies marred with a fist-sized holes. His visage contorted in a painful expression, seeing how most the lifeless bodies portrayed a shocked and scared countenance, presumably from the unjust death had inflicted upon them.

"RAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

A loud roar echoed from behind and to his judgement, he didn't look back. There's only one thing running in his head and that was to escape and flee. Though he had an array of Mystic Codes and Code Casts on his disposal, he wasn't a fighter in a combat sense to begin with. His only role during the Moon Cell Holy Grail war and the fight with the Umbral Star was only to give orders and support his Servants.

Fighting in the front lines was his Servant's job, not his. And even he had some shares of experience at the forefronts of each battles, he was always kept inside the Regalia, boosting and enhancing his Servants capabilities by his Code Cast spells.

*FWISH!*

 _"Projectiles, incoming!"_

Heeding the warnings of Karna, he hurriedly turned to the right corridor in a flash just enough to avoid an attack coming from behind.

*POOSH!*

He heard a loud impact as his ears were hummed by the violent collision of erroneous sounds. He momentarily took a glimpse behind and he could feel an instant shiver as he saw the charred concrete wall, disassembled and oozing with black burning smoke. Gulping in discomfort, he moved his legs and began pacing again the corridors, his eyes scouting for any sort of exit.

"Where's the damn exit!?" He exclaimed with a rush.

 _"Master, head towards the floor's parking area."_

His eyes shot up towards the glass door several meters away from him. Pushing every ounce of force to his legs, he propelled forward, his hands reaching for the door's handle.

However...

 _"Watch out!"_

*BAM*

He could barely register the words that both Karna and Mumei were saying to him as his ears were invaded by an exploding and loud thunderous explosion. He was then pushed forward, his feet no longer touching the ground, as the blast had caught up behind him. He slammed furiously through the glass door, exited towards the parking lot and landed hardly on the solid pavement.

His body rolled over the cemented ground, skidding against the surface before coming to a halt as his back slammed loudly and forcefully against the wall.

"GAH!"

He grunted as small ounce of blood flowed from his stomach and his throat, before exiting from his mouth. He grasp his gut with his hand as his body was assaulted by excruciating pain.

The park was then filled warning echoes produced by parked vehicles in the area, their blinkers turning on and off as if they were Christmas lights.

 **CODE_CAST:{heal(16)}**

Invoking such key words, his body was then enveloped by a green light. A suitable and comforting warmth lit his body and instantly the uncomfortable feeling invading his build subsided.

Equipping either Sovereign's Robe or Cohort's Mantle had its own merits. Each Mystic Codes, also known as Formal Wears, have specific Code Casts engraved on them. Code Casts or Program: Simple Spells, are type of magecraft that writes and compiles the program code in advance, and activates it by passing magic through it. There are two types of Code Cast. External Code Casts are one time use consumable Code Casts, while Internal Code Casts are installed into the body... or rather the Spiritrons structures (that make up one's body in cyberspace). Code Casts that have been installed are very powerful, however seeing as they change the fundamental nature of the user, not many wizards choose to use them. Code Casts implemented through the use of a Mystic Codes fall somewhere in the middle (in terms of power and effects on the user).

The Code Cast he used earlier to heal his injuries is a spell that lies between Internal and External Code Casts, using the Sovereign's Robe specified installed program, **heal_(16)** , in implementation. The other Mystic Code he had equipped, Cohort's Mantle, also had the same program engraved within the said Formal Wear.

Still knowing such kind of knowledge, he released a small sigh of relief...

 _"Here he comes."_

...Or maybe it was too early to think such.

Just as Karna voiced out, his vision then caught a glimpse of a silhouette of his assailant who was slowly walking towards the parking lot. He surmised that he was taking his time in catching his prey, which was him. Putting a brave front, he stood up, his right hand grabbing on the left side of his abdomen. Watching the man striding jovially in a slow pace, his mind then worked on possible options that he should undertake.

He sorted possible options from his Mystic Codes down to his available Code Casts. He had the tools to become a combatant yet he didn't have enough skills, combat skills, to use them fully to their utmost potential despite having submerged in a Spartan-like training from a reddish purple haired woman in one of his incarnations.

He knew that in a straight up fight he won't win.

But even so...

* * *

 **[EQUIPPING_MYSTIC_CODE:{Ceremonial_Sword}]**

 **[_]**

 **[MYSTIC_CODE:{Ceremonial_Sword}_EQUIPPED]**

 **[AGGRESSIVE_MEASURE:{off_up(16)}_ACTIVE]**

 **[LUCKY_MEASURE:{treasure(16)}_ACTIVE]**

 **[TEMPTING_MEASURE:{decoy(16)}_ACTIVE]**

* * *

A C rank Mystic Code in a form of an elegant sword materialized in his palm.

Ceremonial Sword...

As its name suggests, it is a kind of a sword that could be used only in ceremonial occasions and gatherings and not in actual combat. However it was enough to armed himself a bladed weapon. It may be a blade commonly associated with ceremonial rights but it's still a blade with sharp edges. Grabbing the golden hilt with both of his hands, his eyes caught his assailant-wannabe sorting a complicated yet scrutinized expression.

"Hey you," The spearman began as he stepped on the car parking grounds, "Are you an Exorcist?"

Exorcist?

 _"He thinks that you are related with the Church considering your get-up."_

His get-up? He tilted his head in a slight confusion. He briefly took a glance on his overall appearance until a realization hit him.

Oh.

He merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

"It doesn't matter. Whether you're an agent of the Church in the past, it still doesn't change a thing." The man confidently observed as he spun the light spear on his hand. "Say, do you have the complimentary strength to withstood my blows?"

 _"Block right."_

The man came too fast than he expected but Karna's warning was a bit more faster. A loud clashing sound echoed as his sword managed to receive the deathly slash aimed at him, his feet dug deep on the cemented ground as his body garnered the full brunt of the force accompanied by the attack.

He could see the slight shock from the man's eyes.

"Tch."

He felt a powerful push coming from the man that even his body couldn't handle, forcing him to be nudge in a strong and assertive way. His back then slammed against a red SUV, causing a large and massive dent to the right side of the said vehicle. He felt his body, mostly his back ache yet he didn't let out a whimper, instead he directed his gaze to the enemy in front of him.

 _"Master, we are in a disadvantage here. I suggest that we retreat."_ Mumei suggested to him.

 _"How?"_

 _"Listen carefully..."_

His eyes then widened as he heard Mumei's suggestion which Karna seemingly approved. Such strategy could work, logically, and if the timing of the stunt is perfectly put in place. As much as he hated it, he was no match for his enemy.

Damn, he really need to shape up his fighting capabilities.

 **CODE_CAST:{treasure(16)}**

He muttered softly and the blade part of the Ceremonial Sword radiated a soft and yet warm light.

"What did you do there?" The man inquired, noticing the faint glow coming from the sword.

His only reply to him was an instant and powerful lunge, which he instinctively knew would be easily blocked. And he was right as his blunt attack was easily parried by the man who sneered at him, eye filled with nothing but the urge to kill.

"How foolish!" Another light spear materialized in the man's vacant right hand, its tip aiming directly at his left shoulder blades. "This will be your death!"

 _"Now!"_

 **CODE_CAST:{decoy(16)}**

"!"

The assailant's eyes went wide as another Hakuno Kishinami appeared out of nowhere, parrying his right hand thrust with a defensive and powerful counter. The first one who attacked him then aimed its sword at the ground and he knew that it would be a powerful upward swing.

For someone like him who fought at the Great War, such pathetic and amateurish move is easy to recognize.

"Cloning Magic!? Ha! How boring!"

He furiously roared in mockery and intimidation as he materialized a spear of light above his head and harpooned it at the man from its shoulders, the spear had went through the man's gut and down to his right thigh.

"You are not worth of Penemue-sama's affection!" He yelled again, having delivered a quick thrust to the second Hakuno right at the chest.

"This is the difference between you and I."

He had a satisfied smirk as he stared at the impaled form of the two humans and let out a maniacal laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

His cry of victory was short-lived as he noticed a familiar specks of light emanating from the victims and then the two Hakuno Kishinamis disappeared just as the ones from the room earlier.

"You..." The man gritted his teeth, veins popping on his wrinkled forehead, "...SLY GARBAGE BASTARD!"

As he was screaming out of frustration and being deceived and cheated by a lowlife he called human, a man garbed in a white hooded mantle manage to slip out from the hospital venue unnoticed.

 **-O-**

The next morning...

"Good morning! How may I help you?"

The reception nurse warmly offered to a lady who came to her desk. She was slightly taken aback on how stunning and regal the woman was.

Said woman was clothed in a beautiful cherry blossom colored yukata-style Komon kimono, draped over by a red fabric with black linings on the edges and complimented by an elegant purple obi around her waist. Her hair was a shiny black, lustrous as an onyx stone, and silky and smooth, with a length that reaches down to her hips. She had a healthy, pale skin complexion and her eyes were dyed in an alluring sable.

The woman was, without any words to describe it, stunning and beautiful.

Beside the woman was an elderly man in her early 40's, garbed in a finest clothing; a semi-formal evening suit distinguished primarily by satin or grosgrain facings on the jacket's lapels and buttons and a similar stripe along the outseam of the trousers.

His appearance alone were screaming "butler" on each and everyone's heads.

Perhaps, he is.

Seeing the nurse and most of the people in the lobby caught in a trance, the woman gestured an innocent smile as she directed her attention to the health care worker.

"Good morning to you too." She replied, her voice in modulation. "I was looking for the room of someone named Hakuno Kishinami."

"Ah...!"

The nurse, who registered the name that the woman was looking for, almost got out from her stupor. Her welcoming and accommodating demeanor slightly changed, not just her but also with her coworkers in the reception area which the woman didn't failed to notice.

"Um, is there something wrong?" She asked, somewhat a bit worried. The nurse that she was conversing with did a momentarily pause, her eyes roaming around the entire lobby before setting on her once more.

"Can I ask what is your relation with the patient?"

"Ah that," The woman paused briefly, her jet-black colored rondures gazed at the man accompanying him before returning to the nurse, a smile graze on her lips. "A close friend, no. I'm his lover."

In an instant, the elderly man butler almost did a double take while the nurses in the reception area gaped at her, their mouths shaped in small letter O's.

"Did I say something shocking?"

"Ah, no! I mean, well..." The female nurse trailed off before continuing, "You're the second person to introduced herself as such."

Hearing this, both the woman garbed in a kimono and the elderly butler stared at each other before they noticed a numerous number of cops pacing in and out of the hospital.

This caught their attention.

"Could you give us the details?"

"Well..."

* * *

The inside of the car echoed a soft thud as its left passenger door was shut. Sitting at the back seat, the woman dressed in a Komon kimono pondered on the information that the nurse had given to her.

There happens to be a spree killing at the hospital that dawn. Almost 25 people were killed, most of them are medical staffs and security guards who were on duty at that time, and a single person went missing; Hakuno Kishinami. She wanted to learn more but the nurse kept a tight lip on everything else except for telling her that the whole 4th floor was closed to the public, and the patient that went missing was the police's primary suspect for the mass murder.

Aside from that, there was a woman who came before her that morning and had introduced herself as the patient's inamorata. When she asked for the details of the female adult, the nurse was very cooperative, giving her the entire features of the said woman; long purple navy hair that reached down to the ankles and tied in a red ribbon at the ends, wearing a light purple summer kimono, and had the essence of an "ojou-sama" like herself.

It didn't take her long to recognize the woman that the nurse was describing.

Yes. She knew that woman. They had already met in various occasions, mostly during clan meetings. The woman's clan were said to have connections with the Imperial family, being related due to their common ancestors.

She wondered why the heiress of such clan would sought Hakuno Kishinami. For her, she had personal reasons why she wanted to find and meet the man.

"Should we head back home, Milady?" The butler asked as he turn on the ignition of the black sedan, slightly revving the engine before putting it into gear.

"Yes, Akitaka." The black haired beauty replied, tilting her head slightly as she looked at the police cars parked at the hospital's parking space before inaudibly muttering to herself, "Where could you possibly be... Master?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys, Caelus here. This is the third chapter and I hope that I did okay in writing this. I admit that when it comes to fighting scenes, I'm still not strong in such area and I'm still learning on how to improve. As for the chapter, you can see Hakuno struggling in battle as he should be. He is not a fighter to begin with, him being a Master or someone who excels in supporting combatants with his Code Casts was his role in the EXTRAverse. But he will be a competitive fighter with the help of Karna and Mumei in the long run.**

 **In this chapter, we see MC utilizing Code Casts. The Code Cast {treasure(16)} he utilized raised his Luck stat for 16 seconds and {decoy(16)} allows him to create a clone or copy of himself that has an effect to draw all enemies' attention to the faked ones. Combining this 2 Code Casts in tandem boosted his chances on fleeing from the battlefield, which was suggested by Mumei.**

 **Also his first Servant had already made its entrance. It's not hard to guess who she is. Though the question remains, will they meet in the next chapter? Will see.**

 **Until next time, see y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon or Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: DISCOOPERIRE**

A man in a black gray trench coat could only grabbed his cheek with a hissing grunt.

The woman he admired the most, Penemue, had just slapped him out of rage and disappointment. She blamed him for the ruckus that cost the lives of 25 humans. He couldn't understand why his Penemue-sama would smack him.

Can't she see it that it was not his fault? Can't she see that it was that bastard that killed the victims?

He didn't understand.

Why...? Why would his beloved and adorned goddess would take the side of that spiteful and lowlife scum?

"That's right... He seduced her, that damn exorcist!"

He spat in rage and disgust, his fists embedded through the wall as he smashed it against the fortified brick. Yeah, it was the only logical answer he can think of, that man bewitched his beloved.

He will make him pay.

"It seems that you have an unresolved ordeal, Eeno." a hoarse voice echoed across the patio, prompting him to look at the visage in front of him, sneering while staring at him with his bloodshot red orbs.

"Kokabiel-sama!" he abruptly spoke while bowing his head.

"You know I can help you with your problem." the man named Kokabiel offered, "All you need to do is ask."

The man, Eeno, stared at the man with widened eyes. Being in the Grigori as far long as he can remember, Kokabiel was a man that never offered help or aid to someone, even his fellow Fallen Angels.

"Very well," Kokabiel turned around as he paced the pavement. "Come I will show you the tools that will make your task much simpler."

"Y-Yes!"

It didn't take him a moment to follow the long haired man, his heart and mind motivated by his blind affection for the most beautiful woman in the Grigori.

Unknown to him however, the man that he was following had a sneaky and malicious grin.

 **-O-**

 **[SECOND_SERVANT_SUMMONING_COMPLETE]**

 **[NUMBER_OF_SUMMONED SERVANTS:_2]**

 **[_]**

 **[THIRD_SERVANT_{TEMPORARILY_REDACTED}_SELECTED]**

 **[VESSEL_CANDIDATE_{TEMPORARILY_REDACTED}_SELECTED]**

 **[SUMMON_THIS_SERVANT?]**

 **[_]**

 **[INITIALIZING]**

* * *

 _"Oh my. Even as you prepare to lose yourself, you have something you still cannot forget? How valiant yet meaningless, but it is indeed the echo of a powerful desire. For a human to approach me, when I had dozed off in my castle, you must be a man who desires so much, in spite of your own mediocrity."_

*Static*

 _"What an ill-mannered person. A mortal like you has no right to look on a princess without her permission. I did not give you permission to look upon me, nor to make requests for me, nor even to speak me. I could've cut you into 18 pieces just for your actions so far but seeing your volatile struggle and miserable begging, it amuse me. Henceforth, I'll give you one chance. A chance of recuperation. Are you my Master? In consideration, offer me your response. Hurry or I erase you down to your heels in a single blink."_

*Static*

 _"Fufufu. Such determination from someone who was bound by an irreversible and tragic fate. Very well, in compensation for your 3 command spells, I grant you the opportunity to question me. I'll give you the privilege to speak with me and forgive your trespasses that you committed against me."_

*Static*

 _"As expected. To look was the 3rd of your permissions, I believe. My mistake, it would be appropriate to give a name. Hakuno Kishinami is your name isn't? As you have sacrificed your command spells to me, you are my Master. As a Servant, I have at least recognized my contractor's name. Well, something like this is a first for me..._

*Static*

 _"It appears your memories are all in jumbles. Despite your "awakening", you're still lacking. I will not explain everything to you however. You can ask directly at one of the awakened attendants."_

*Static*

 _"Do not group me with multitude of spirits of your race's champions. I have no "class" either. Hmm... I would be what you call a non-human Heroic Spirit even I'm actually "much more" than that. I am the last of my kind, *******. Although I am known by many names, I prefer to be called by my birth name. Now then. When it is time to fight, call me. I shall stave off monotony by accompanying you."_

*Static*

 _"You're wrong. It is your own power that saved your life, not me. There was no need for me to intervene. After all, you're already a Master right off the bat despite your "condition". More importantly, you don't belong here in these imaginary numbers. All you need is to close your eyes and you will be returned to your proper place."_

*Static*

 _"Before anything else, Kishinami. This is your battle. I'm just here to enjoy what you humans call the Holy Grail War. You and I are on a different standing. I'm simply lending you my free time — do not forget that._

*Static*

 _"This journey... was fun. These so-called emotions, to think that such would come to me unknowingly... Thank you Kishinami. No, Master. Thank you for allowing me to experience such things which I yearned for. I don't know why but inside this chest, feels warm whenever you're near me. Is this what you call... Ah, this is unbecoming of me. It's all your fault, Master."_

A pair of brown orbs came to life and the owner of the said baby blues immediately placated a left hand grasp over his left temple, fingers almost digging through his thick brunette hair and his palm covering the sinistral part of his visage.

"A dream...?"

Hakuno Kishinami spoke in a hushed tone although doubtful. For such dream to occur... No. He slightly shook his head, mentally noting to himself that the snippet of images he had just experienced while he was asleep was indeed true in his opinion. The image of an unparalleled beauty sorting a long golden blonde hair, bewitching yet powerful red velvet eyes and a white and blue royal dress...

...He knew her.

Yes, she was his Servant. A female Servant who didn't belong to any Servant classes like Gilgamesh. A Servant whose abilities and capabilities are on par with any Top-Tier Servants and to put more exaggeration, exceeds all of them realistically speaking in his own judgement.

Her name was—

*CREEK*

—!

A sudden rush of alertness rummage throughout his entire being, his eyes filled with wariness shot a glance to where the harsh, high-pitched sound were coming from.

*CREEK*

 _"It's just the window, Master. There's nothing to worry about."_

Hearing Mumei's confident words, the building tension in his system eased allowing him to release a sigh of relief. His visual perception again sprang up and it didn't took long before the events earlier came to him like a brick wall as the image of the room filled with cracked and hole patching wooden floors, cobwebbed ceilings, disfigured furnitures and shattered and broken windows dawned to him.

He almost forgot about that madman who wanted to end his life.

In retrospect, he can't think of anything that would warrant an antagonistic reaction from the said man. The guy was spouting about Penemue and affections...and it confused him. So far he can only deduce that the guy was filled with seething rage and envy, based on his encounter with him.

 _"He thinks that you're a third party in his goals..."_

He tilted his head, not quite understanding what Karna had told him. A third party? He cupped his chin as he ponder what that phrase means. The phrase itself can be used between combat and political connotations and romantic connections—

"..."

—What the...

 _"It seems that you have achieved a realization, Master."_

"Impossible." He said outright in denial.

There are lists of things that he can use as an argument against such assumption and conclusion. One, he is someone who is not physically appealing in the eye of the opposite sex. His facial characteristics are bland to its finest, as Rin had told him in the past, something that is not worth looking at. So the notion of "love at first sight" towards him is highly unrealistic, as painful as it sounds.

Second, disregarding the "love at first sight" ordeal the month that he and Penemue had shared wasn't sufficient enough to provide the necessary pull to blossom a romantic affection. His relationship with her was only purely a professional one, a patient-doctor relationship in a medical sense.

Not to mention that the time that they spent together was limited and only during visitation and consultation hours.

Although in Altera's case, the "love at first sight" that she confessed was rather a metaphor for her curiosity on him during their first meeting that eventually turned into love. He was always by her side, either inside the Regalia or being cupped in her giant yet gentle hands and those were the times that his attraction for her blossomed.

So for him to be accused of such false claims without any validating proof or evidence is somewhat incoherent and absurd. A scratch to the head was his only response on the incongruity of the situation he was forcefully put in.

On a side note...

Taking the ambiance of his surroundings, he recognized the place. Apparently this was his apartment 10 years ago. Now the place and the entire building is abandoned and deserted. Even the landlord that used to verbally harassed him for not making it time when it comes to payment was also non-existent.

A series of memories then entered his mind while staring at his now old, dusted and seeming wrecked room. The now crippled wooden chair and disfigured desk that had supported him in his academic endeavors... The ruined kitchen where he would crammed himself in cooking while chasing the time... And the dislodged and maimed bed where he could lay his tired frame from all the days work and the place where he shared a valuable and lovely moment with a certain silver haired young woman...

How nostalgic yet unfortunate.

 _"Don't you want to find her, Master?"_

"I might Karna but... it will be not beneficial for me." He replied while standing up on his feet, shaking some dirt from his medical robe that he wore.

What he said was true in every sense. He still remember her name since it resembled a woody perennial flowering plant of a certain flower family. And even if he managed to find her, what is he supposed to do then? Surely he would broke down in tears if he saw her that she already replaced him with another man, which he was pretty sure to be the case.

"But just to be in a safer side, I think we'll do that."

That was not a suggestion but rather an imperative goal. Logically speaking, her life would be in danger because of her past connection with him, with the Hakuno Kishinami of this world. He won't allow such thing to bore fruit under his watch. Though specifically speaking, she had no connection to him but to the Hakuno Kishinami of this world.

He shook his head.

That line of thought wasn't right. This world's Hakuno and him were now one and the same. Both of them who had suffered such unfairness of the world single-handed are now merged together, supporting each other with each of their own experiences. What this world's Hakuno held dear and precious, was also his and what he held dear and precious, also belonged to this world's Hakuno.

For both of them are one and the same.

 _"Then finding her will be our first course of action this day. Master, I suggest that you should change your clothes with something more sociable yet not noticeable."_

He could only nod in approval in Mumei's words. Currently he was now a fugitive and even if he manage to erase all of his records in every computers and secret services around the world using the Moon Cell's hacking interference, only the humans will be affected by it. The creatures of the supernatural side however would be a problem.

And another thing, he really needs to sharpen his combat abilities...

 _"Master, there is something I need to confirm."_ Karna mentally spoke to him.

"What's that?"

 _"Equipped your Sovereign's Robe first."_

Heeding to his adjutant's words, he pulled out the white Formal Wear deep within his psyche. In a flash his body lit up in green specks of dusts before his messy wardrobe was replaced with the Sovereign's Robe.

 _"Let's take a review on your combat abilities not long ago,"_ The Hero of Charity paused a bit after hearing his sigh, _"While your battle capabilities isn't promising, your Code Cast abilities are superb. You used healing and cloning Code Casts engraved within the robe yet you manage to forgot the other function."_

"You mean the changing Code Cast **change()**?" he inquired while staring at the robe's fabric, "But is using it at that time somehow inappropriate? While I both have you and Mumei, Gilgamesh included, you are all restricted within the cyberspace environment of the Moon Cell. I can't even summon you physically from the Throne of Heroes since there is no established thaumaturgical foundation here in this physical world that allows such phenomena to happen."

 _"That might be true Master but..."_ Mumei echoed, _"Both of us here have a hunch what would happen if you invoked the changing Code Cast within the Sovereign's Robe in this physical plane. Care to test it?"_

From the sound of it, he felt that Mumei's suggestion was akin to an enticing idea of him being a lab rat.

Nothing's gonna go wrong... right?

He heaved a sigh of compliance. His magic circuits hummed as he activated them. He allowed them to resonate to the program spell installed at the left side of his Sovereign's Robe.

 **CODE_CAST:{change()}**

A sudden burst of magical energy burst forth from his body. The vitality was warm and tolerable, the waves of sensations flooded every inch of his body from his pores down to the tips of hair. When the vivacity dissipated, he felt the deafening silence within his mind.

Did something happened?

"Karna? Mumei?" he inquired with concern.

He never heard a single response from them within his mind. A blip of light that flashed across the mirror caught his eyes prompting him to stare at the figure reflected on it and—

"..."

—He could only stare at it in silence.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys, Caelus here. At long last I have manage to have some extra time to update this story. I apologize to all for not updating this a while, lot of stuff happened in IRL and with the release of FGO NA version, my attention got diverted from updating this to leveling my waifus in the game. BTW, Arvast is my username and the my ID is 717,255,849 in the game and I really need more friends lol. So care to add me into your friends list if you have the spare time.**

 **I will update my other fics as well, the Band of Brothers: A Visual Novel on Friday and The Exiled Prince on Sunday.** **I apologize to those who followed these 2 fics, I'm so sorry! T_T**

 **So until the next update, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon or Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: MEMORIE E LEGAMI**

* * *

 **[SUMMONING_THIRD_SERVANT]**

 **[INITIALIZING]**

 **[_]**

 **[SUMMONING_SECOND_NON_HUMAN_HEROIC_SPIRIT]**

 **[68%_COMPLETE]**

* * *

"He was here... not too long ago."

It was all what Penemue can mutter to herself as her eyes scanned the entire room that was best to be describe as abandoned and almost in ruins.

Penemue is a beautiful woman with a long purple hair that reached down to her hips and had strong eyes dyed in a marvelous green hue. She was garbed in a sexy secretary outfit; a black, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar and a matching miniskirt. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. On top of such sultry attire that conform every perfect curves of her body, is a long white lab coat that reached down to her shins. Matching her clothing are pair of black heels that encapsulate her feet.

This appearance of hers was how she normally looks, her real appearance as a Fallen Angel.

Her youthful appearance despite being someone who had lived almost more than 700 years, combined with her bountiful assets, earned her the title as the "most beautiful woman in Grigori". Her flawless beauty garnered the attentions of both male and female Fallen Angels alike; the males trying to win her affection in every way and the females setting her allure as the standards of attractiveness, grace, and elegance.

As one of the leaders of the Watchers, Penemue held the position of Chief Secretary of the organization. She is a Cadre-class Fallen Angel. Meaning she is one among the strongest within the Fallen Angel Faction and her being the the only woman in the list speaks volumes of high expctations and regards from most Fallen Angels.

Being one of the principal figure of the Fallen Angels, her duty was to help and assist the Governor-General on his job, keeping the whole organization alive and running despite their dwindling numbers. Aside from scolding and lecturing a lecherous leader, she is also a researcher but recently she's been spending her time in the human world.

As to why an important member and leader of the Grigori had come into such place...

...There was a reason for it.

Hakuno Kishinami.

The man was someone that piqued her interest as a researcher.

She had saw the guy's face loitered in different tabloids and news media. Having read the articles written by every journalists, Penemue found out that the lad suffered a disease what human doctors dubbed as Amnesia Syndrome and miraculously woke up in his 10 long year slumber. Delving deeper on more information about the disease through various measures, Penemue learnt that such ailment was something that is impossible to be cured with any available medical technologies and innovation by man.

It was supposed to be a chronic disease that grants a slow yet agonizing death.

It was supposed to be an incurable disease that consumes every memory and mental functions of the brain.

But Hakuno Kishinami survived death.

And Hakuno Kishinami had all his memories intact.

Such mind-boggling turn of events made her to be curious about the survivor.

As one who is named as the "Scribe of God", Penemue values wisdom and knowledge through the sophisticated art of writing over other things. She found joy and fulfillment in writing every new learning that she finds, whether in the Underworld or in the daily lives of mortal men.

For someone who valued knowledge, the nature of "Amnesia Syndrome" and the survival of one Hakuno Kishinami caught her curiosity.

In order to study such new curiosity, Penemue disguised herself as an European doctor. In the beginning, her sole attention was to get any information regarding the victim and the disease as much as possible, and observing whether any traces of profound miracles surrounding Hakuno Kishinami. Though she found out nothing out of ordinary within a week or two, that assessment of hers drastically change when she noticed a very peculiar sight.

Hakuno Kishinami's overall physique was undergoing some changes.

Penemue was sure about her appraisal, despite the changes on the brunette's physicality wasn't visible, she was sure of it. Rather, she felt it.

The sensation... the vibrance...

There were only 3 humans that she knows that held such essence.

She was present when her Father created them. While one the 3 became rebellious and revered as the Mother of all Devilkind, the remaining 2 became the ancestors of most of humanity that span across the globe with most of them serving within the halls of her Father's synagogues.

But for Hakuno Kishinami to be...

...Does that mean that her Father is...alive?

Penemue know that won't be possible, her Father had already died 200 years ago in the Great War between the 3 Factions. Despite being cast out by the Christian God for giving humanity the wisdom and knowledge of writing, Penemue still respected her Father even if her wings were already dyed in pitch black. Even if herself were already tarnished by the sin of Greed, still she loved her Father.

Even if she was scorned by her Father's followers, Penemue was one of the few Fallen Angels who sought the miracle of redemption. A way to undo the Falling process and earning them another chance to enter Heaven again.

It was her Holy Grail.

* * *

 **[SUMMONING_THIRD_SERVANT]**

 **[81%_COMPLETE]**

 **[_]**

 **[SUMMONING_SECOND_NON_HUMAN_HEROIC_SPIRIT]**

 **[81%_COMPLETE]**

* * *

While she was sidetracked from her current goal, a thorough observation of the individual is something that Penemue deemed important and noteworthy.

While she is someone who is not quite fond of the Hindu and Buddhist belief of reincarnation, it was something that she can't reject outright. The current holder of the spirit of the Maiden of Orleans that served under the Church was one despite the difference in personality, the young woman indeed was Joan of Arc. And if her hypothesis about the miraculous recovery of Hakuno Kishinami was right then he might be...

The purple haired woman slightly shook her head as she banished such thoughts.

It was something that she shouldn't think of at this current moment.

"So this is the place where he once lived..."

Observing the entire vicinity of the area, Penemue walked around the room.

There was another main reason why she was dispatched in this place by Azazel.

An hour ago, there had to be a powerful energy signature that fluctuated within this area. To be precise, the epicenter of such raw fluctuation was the room that she was currently in.

The room that Hakuno Kishinami once occupied.

The readings that the Grigori picked up wasn't something to be neglected. Penemue could still remember the faces that her fellow researcher Tamiel and Vice-Governor Sahariel were portraying upon assessing the reading that their device had made. Based on such analysis presented to them, someone with a power that were on par with the Top 10 strongest being in the world or even more, had been here in the exact spot where she was currently standing.

And the said spot happens to be room of the man that her assistant, Eeno, was trying kill.

Gazing at the furniture, Penemue glanced at the old photo showcased the brunette man in his teenage years. After a brief moment, she tried to feel the presence that still lingered inside the abandoned chamber. In an instant she felt a familiar presence. It appears to be that her sister Gabriel and the wife of Satan Lucifer had already visited the place. She surmised that they were sent here earlier by their respective leaders to investigate.

In addition to that, Penemue manage to caught another presence that belong to a higher divinity of this land in the air.

"I see. It seems that the Shinto Faction are startled by that too."

Her mind then went back to the brunette man. Penemue could only hope that he wasn't involve with this debacle. She wanted to learn more about him for... scientific purposes. The situation was already bad due to Eeno's misgivings and now that the Shinto Faction decided to take stage in the supernatural world after a long recluse, it won't be too long that the predicament will turn into something much worse.

Once again, Penemue stared the picture.

And somehow it boggled her. For some reason the Cadre felt that for some unknown reason, she had already met Hakuno in a distant past. When and where was something she can't tell. Glancing away from the cabinet, the woman fixed a strand of her hair right next to her right ear and began expelling magical energy right below her feet.

Summoning a transportation circle below her feet, Penemue prepared herself to return to the Underworld...

* * *

 **[SUMMONING_THIRD_SERVANT]**

 **[100%_COMPLETE]**

 **[_]**

 **[SUMMONING_SECOND_NON_HUMAN_HEROIC_SPIRIT]**

 **[100%_COMPLETE]**

 **[_]**

 **[ADD_ANOTHER_SERVANT_?]**

 **[_]**

 **[COMMENCING_FUTURE_PREDICTION]**

 **[COMMENCING_FUTURE_CALCULATION]**

 **[_]**

 **[INITIALIZING]**

* * *

"Keh...!"

...Only for her to kneel down on the rubbled concrete with a hand on the right side of her head, grunting on the pain that immediately assaulted her consciousness without any warning. Accompanying that pain were snippets of images, melding in her mind as if chunks of data finds its way to a storage device and below her was a magic circle, radiating a bluish white radiance that she wasn't aware of.

 _"So Caster, if we ever reached the Holy Grail what would be your wish?"_

 _"The Holy Grail huh... if such wishing device really exist then I have one. Redemption. Yes, that is my goal ever since me and my brothers fell from Father's grace, all I can think of are ways on how to enter the gates of Heaven again."_

 _"I see... Its good to hear that you have one. Until now I don't have any solid idea what would be my wish. But as your Master, I will try my best to reached the Holy Grail for you."_

The magic circle below her feet faded and beautiful green eyes shot up out in the open, a dawn of realization and understanding had been achieved amidst the pain and confusion that confronted her. The woman called Penemue could only stare at the old picture of teenager Hakuno Kishinami that miraculously found its way on the ground.

At the visual perception she just came in contact with, her chest began to tighten.

"Mas...ter...?"

 **-O-**

Hakuno Kishinami turned his head towards the south almost in instinct.

 _"What's wrong Master?"_

 _"I think I heard someone calling me, Karna."_

 _"You know what I think? I think dehydration is kicking in."_

He scowled at Mumei's words but perhaps the Hero of Justice was right. He hadn't been able to drink some liquid for the past 8 hours and he could feel his throat drying up and screaming to be drizzled with wetness. With a twist, he opened a bottle of water that he bought earlier in a convenience store using the money that he had found In his old apartment and began gulping said liquid to his throat.

At the present, Hakuno Kishinami who was dressed in an unbuttoned marron checkered polo shirt, a white undershirt, a pair of blue yet faded jeans, a grayish Ascot hat over his head, a pair of black sneakers and a pair of black sunshades that covered his rondures, sat on one the vacant benches scattered around the famous parks around Kyoto Prefecture; Kyoto Imperial Palace.

As its name implies, the Kyoto Imperial Palace is the former ruling palace of the Emperor of Japan. The Emperors have since resided at the Tokyo Imperial Palace after the Meiji Restoration in 1869, and the preservation of the Kyoto Imperial Palace was ordered in 1877. At the current age, it became one of the most favorite destinations of the locals and foreigners alike.

As to why he was wearing such wardrobe, it was to conceal his face in the public. Even if he deduced that the Moon Cell managed to erase any visual information about him in every technological devices, Hakuno was sure that the Supernatural side of the world somehow managed to get a clear memorization of his face.

After all, the Supernatural creatures are well... beyond normal.

Staring at the influx of people crossing in front of him, his mind then drifted back at what happened earlier at his old apartment.

He could only sigh.

"We're lucky that we managed to leave that place."

"Agree. If we were a minute late then you will be forced to face an uneven predicament Master."

He could only nod at Mumei and Karna's analysis. It was only thanks to the scream of irritation of Gilgamesh that he was able to survive yet another confrontation from the supernatural. In all honesty, it wasn't entirely his fault. He had no idea that invoking such "form" would make all Phantasmal Species zoomed in on that location.

The power that it radiated and exuded was something he didn't took account for.

At least if he wanted to use that Code Cast, he needs to add a name of a Servant next to it.

On another note...

* * *

 **[EQUIPPING_MYSTIC_CODE:{Seer's_Crystal_Ball}]**

 **[_]**

 **[MYSTIC_CODE:{Seer's_Crystal_Ball}_EQUIPPED]**

 **[LUCKY_MEASURE:{view_map()}_ACTIVE]**

* * *

A palm size sphere of glass materialized on his palm.

 _"Seer's Crystal Ball huh."_

He nodded his head as a response to Mumei's words.

"With the right amount of power, I can locate her exact position in a matter of seconds."

The Seer's Crystal Ball is a Mystic Code that was installed with a Field Code Cast **view_map()** that allows the user to reveal any enemy positions and unexplored areas within an arena. During the Holy Grail War, it was a valuable tool to him, allowing him to scan the entire area and planned such appropriate battle srategies based on the result of the investigation.

And even if it was only used to scan the user's wider environment, Hakuno surmised that he can find her using such novelty item with help of the Regalia as a power source.

 **CODE_CAST:{view_map()}**

Closing his eyes, the brunette lad poured his magical energy into the glass sphere, activating the engraved Program Spell in the process. The rounded crystalware brimmed gently as it transmitted various images to its brown haired wielder before the light within its chambers died down.

Hakuno Kishinami opened his eyes yet said rondures had an expression of bewilderment drizzled with a surprise. Using the crystal sphere allowed him to locate her but...

 _"It seems that the Hakuno of this world has a high luck when it comes to women."_

 _"At least, we know that no harm can come to her but that was surprising."_

"..."

...He couldn't articulate the rightful words that he must convey.

Though he was relieved that she was in a place that no Fallen Angel can reach, what the sphere showed to him was something he wasn't emotionally prepared for.

That the silver haired woman was part of the supernatural world...

...That she was in Valhalla.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys, Caelus here. So here's another chapter of Within A Thousand Phantasms. Hope it's to your liking. I know it is somewhat kind of bit short but I feel it is right to end it here. So far we have 3 confirmed Servants for our man Hakuno here; Shiki, Arcuied, and Penemue. The fourth one... I think you already know who she is but for the meantime I will focus on those 3 beauties for the rest of the next chapters.**

 **If anyone wondered about why I chose these 3 or 4 (maybe), I am playing a "what if" scenario that happened in an alternate reality of CCC where Hakuno upon jumping through the space of imaginary numbers instead summoned these 3 individuals rather than our Golden boy in 3 different routes. We know that the imaginary numbers is an area created by the Moon Cell to housed entities that would be deemed malicious to its Grail War participants. This includes Non-Human Heroic Spirits like Angels, Fallen Angels, Beasts, True Ancestors, Dead Apostle Ancestors, malevolent Divine Spirits, True Demons and many others.**

 **Anyway I would like to inform everyone that due to my boss appointing me in much more tedious position at work, I won't be able to updated much of my works. This includes Exiled Prince and Band of Brothers, which I initially decided as my big works in fanfiction. For the meantime, I will focus on this fic I only see it as "leisure", unlike the other 2 that I mentioned. Hopefully, after graduation I can update most of my works again. I hope you can understand.**

 **Peace to you all bros and sis and until the next update!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters, except for a few OCs that I created in order for the story to flow in continuity. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: UNDER THE CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE**

"She's a...Valkyrie?"

Hakuno spoke weakly to himself in disbelief, unconsciously dropping the **Seer's Crystal Ball** on the pavement which immediately dispersed into specks of prana dusts.

He, in all honesty, didn't know how to react. His heart beat were racing in abnormal pace, a lot of emotions were swirling and mixing inside. His entire build, quivering and shaking as cold beads of sweat began to emerge from his skin pores. His mind, almost weightless and felt like just a gentle push of breezy wind would be enough to make him fall from his seat.

 _"Master, you need to calm down."_

 _"Mumei's right. You need to take a deep breath."_

He could hear Karna and Mumei's words resounding inside his thoughts and it allowed him somehow to recompose himself albeit in a slight degree.

"Calm down?" He replied to himself, unknowingly gaining some looks from the people not afar, "You two expect me to calm down after all of these... these things that I just find out? Karna, Mumei. I had a relationship with a Valkyrie! How can you expect me to calm down?"

His reaction was justified.

He was angry at the situation that he was put into, rather to the world. He was angry at "her" for not telling him everything about "herself" although a part of him somehow understood that it was to protect him from the truth.

He was angry at himself for unknown reasons that the only thing he could do is to ball his fists.

 _"I know how shocking it is to you Master to learn that your old flame is someone you didn't expect but you need to keep your head clear from the surging emotions in your heart."_

He understood what Karna was trying to say to him.

Powerful and raw emotions can fogged the logical aspect of a person, hindering them from more certain and best course of movement that one should take. But he can't help it. It was something that was almost as breathing for him since he is human.

And humans are species that are programmed to react to and express such powerful burst of feelings. His mind then whirled back at the image of a beautiful woman with long silvery-white hair and bluish eyes.

Rose Weisse.

That was her human name and the name that she presented herself to him when they met at the university 10 years ago. But as Hakuno found out, her true name was Rossweisse; a **Valkyrie** that was born in **Asgard** and served the Norse gods. She was the granddaughter of one of the famous **Valkyries** of **Asgard** , the **Valkyrie** Gondul.

The name Rossweisse however... Hakuno somehow felt that he heard that name before, way before he had met her or before he came into this world..

Various questions flooded in his mind, most of them were "why's" however, the most important thing was that he wanted to see her immediately. He wanted to see her.

As in this instant.

Hakuno stood up from the wooden bench and hurriedly pacing himself.

 _"Where do you think your going?"_

"It's obvious," he replied softly while tucking down his Ascot hat, "I'm going to where Rose are."

Although **Asgard** is placed on an entire different dimension apart from the mortal world, the **Victor from the Moon** was very sure that the **Regalia** can help him "slide" towards that realm.

 _"Hold your high horses, mongrel."_ A familiar yet powerful voice echoed within his mental landscape, _"Do you really want to die that badly?"_

 _"Gilgamesh?"_ Hakuno stopped as he heard the King of Heroes omitting his silence deep within his soul.

 _"I don't mind you busting in the abode of the Norse gods since I want to meet the gods of that pantheon myself but don't let your emotions get the better of you. It's not amusing to see you enjoying your second life just to be snuff it out from you because of your non-witted and rash decisions."_

 _"The King of Heroes has a point Master. Even if we had already saw the history of this world through the Moon Cell's archives, we're still not sure whether the gods of this land hold the same power as with the deities in our home world."_

 _"I don't want to be rude Master but if we ever manage to get to Asgard, are we really 100% sure that the valkyrie will accept you? Think about it. You were gone for almost 10 years in her life after the night you did the deed and within the said years we don't know exactly what she had to go through. I don't want to say this but..."_ Mumei trailed off

"She may have resent me up to this day."

As soon as he spoke out those words, his knees began to tremble. He willed himself to stride along the pavement until he came to a large cherry blossom tree. Hakuno allowed his back to lean across the tree's rigid and hard trunk, before slowly sat at the grass that littered around the said tree's base.

 _"Are you gonna sulk, mongrel?"_ The King of Heroes voiced out, _"Or are you gonna tread forward like you always do? Now tell this King your utmost answer!"_

There was no need for him to respond for before Gilgamesh can present his query, he already had an answer.

Slowly he stood up from the grass, his expression hard.

 _"Bwahahahaha! Excellent! That's the spirit Master. Remember this, do not forget to strive, to fight, and to dream! Let this World know that nothing, nobody, will stop you from achieving what you treasured most. You have already beaten the odds before and you can do it again. I, King of Heroes, had already acknowledge you, mongrel! After all a King should acknowledge the presence of a King before him. Now go forth, King of Heroic and Divine Spirits, and claim your Queen! Muhahahahaha!"_

The loud laugh of Gilgamesh echoed inside his head, encompassing the tiny spaces within his brain. Yet, it didn't disturb him or discomfort him. Rather, he felt a burning sensation inside his chest.

Blazing... Dancing... Burning... Igniting...

He wanted to see her badly.

 _"Well if Master wants to go to Asgard then, I will happily offer my services."_ Karna spoke in his head, _"But first we need to plan out our course of action."_

Hakuno could hear Mumei's silent agreement to Karna's advice. Indeed the son of Surya was right. **Asgard** is the home of the **Norse Gods** and their excellent warriors and there's a possible chance that the moment he entered their abode, the natives of that realm will detect some trespassers.

He looked at the golden ornate decorated with a white lustrous gem on his ring finger.

The **Regalia** can do many wonders. It is a portable **Holy Grail** , a powerful wishing-granting tool that was minimized into a wearable ornament. With it, he can access the records within the archives stored and compiled by the **Moon Cell** , allowing to him to find the necessary information that he needed.

The idea of using the wish-granting aspect of the **Regalia** had already came to Hakuno's mind several times, mostly for reviving Altera and bringing her into this world. With the large and almost infinite energy stored with each photonic crystals in the **Moon Cell** which acts like a clump of **Philosopher Stones** , he was 100% sure he can pull such miracle off.

But in the meantime, such selfish wish could wait and he knew that Altera would understand that.

So closing his eyes, Hakuno Kishinami accessed the **Eye of God** 's almost infinite cyber library through the 4.6 billion year old **Regalia** ring. Skimmimg every digital pages in each nano seconds, looking for such specific knowledge that would allow him to travel to Rose's current location.

Within just a span of 3 seconds, brown orbs with satisfaction came to light.

He already found it. The degraded version of **Sliding**.

 **Breaching**.

Also known as **Dimensional Movement** , **Breaching** is one of the privileges permitted to the **Sovereign of the Moon Cell** , giving him the authority to enact transportation. While **Sliding** permits the capacity of movement between **Adjacent Realities** or **Parallel Worlds** , **Breaching** on the other hand permits the capacity of movement between the **World of Man** and the **Reverse Side of the World** interchangeably.

While Hakuno had knowledge of the **Dimensional Gap** , using such gateway would cause unnecessary problems since most of the Factions of the Supernatural had some of the viable gates under their control. There are other gates too, as he saw them through the **Eye of God** but they were under control of bad elements.

In order to travel to the **Reverse Side of the World** , one must go through the fabric that separates the **World of Man** and the **Reverse Side of the World** called the **Dimensional Gap**. However, **Breaching** allows travel to the **Reverse Side of the World** without using or going through the **Dimensional Gap** as if bypassing the blanket that separates the 2 distinct realities of the **World**.

 _"Are all preparations ready, Master?"_

Mumei queried inside his head and Hakuno could only nod in reply. He had already made his preparations. Once he arrive at Asgard, he will blend himself among the inhabitants. He had already had in mind what Servant form he will use once he teleported there.

"I'm coming for you, Rossweisse."

After he spoke those words, the body of Hakuno Kishinami turned into specks of golden dusts.

 **-O-**

It was already late afternoon when she arrived at the Kyoto Imperial Palace Park.

She was in the middle of entertaining her suitors back home when she felt it, that familiar presence that almost crept in her nerves. The sensation of a bright star the shone from afar, its ray of light branching out towards the large expanse. It was a very warm and cozy feeling. Of course, the moment that she felt him she had to excuse herself from her suitor and parents, and left their house in a haste.

Though she saw how stupefied her parents' expression were, she didn't care.

The longing to see him was the more prevalent force encircling her heart than her supposed engagement proposals. Not that she didn't care, but she didn't like the males presented to her by her parents.

For her heart had already belonged to someone else...

To her **Master**...

She could still remember that eventful night when she gained the memories of her other self. No, she corrected herself, she and her other self are now merged with one another, having both memories from both worlds. It was surreal yet she know it was real. The days that she had spent with her **Master** , it was something that her other self cherished the most even if it was for a short time.

And when she saw her Master on the TV one night, it made her heart to skip in joy and happiness.

Shiki felt it the moment she was drawn towards where the large cherry blossom tree stood. Her feet had delivered her to such place like they have a mind of their own. Yes, she could actually felt his presence lingering in this particular area. It engulfed the tree with his existence however...

...Like the last time Shiki was too late.

Her Master had already left. It made a frown to her face.

However, she was not the only one present around the area for there was someone else.

A long purple hair that reached down to the waist, strong green eyes hidden behind a pair of spectacles, a somewhat revealing secretary outfit layered over with a white lab coat that stretched towards knee length. Her allure, Shiki had to admit, was very captivating. A spectacular attribute that reached way beyond humanity's standards of beauty.

She was too way beyond normal.

Shiki can sense it. That tainted light permeating around the woman's body. For someone who was nurtured under a family who slay various folklore monsters, Shiki knew exactly what the woman was.

A **Fallen Angel** and... a **Servant**?

The latter evaluation stupefied her. How come there is another **Servant** aside from her? From the knowledge that came from her parallel self, such existence shouldn't exist in this **World Line**. While she may be a **Servant** , her upbringing was brought by the contract that were established between her and her **Master**.

So how?

Shiki stopped her internal monologue as she saw a mirror of her face portraying on the purple haired woman. It seems that she too, was startled and troubled about the situation presented to herself.

"This is odd." Shiki said as her eyes stared intently at the woman.

The woman on the other end let out a small laugh. "Yes, it seems. Who would thought that someone like me is already here?"

"Who is your Master?" Shiki presented, "Are you here to kill my Master?"

It was what Shiki could come up with. With the memories of the **Moon Cell Holy Grail War** still in her head, a **Servant** appearing in front of someone entails a possible **Master**.

"Sorry, Miss Demon Hunter I can't tell you that." The woman in a lab coat chided. "However I believed that an exchange of introductions are needed."

There was an audible change in pressure as the purple haired woman's features hardened like a rock, and took an imposing look.

 **"Servant Class Watcher**

 **Penemue"**

Numerous feathers dyed in black paint circulated around the woman called Penemue. Twelve marvelous and raven colored feathered appendages sprouted on her back, her purple hair drastically stretched down to her ankles a black leather straps around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, obsidian armor with black feather decors on both her arms and legs.

 **"Allow me to indulge you in a twister of words."**

Penemue's grand speech somehow sparked some irkness within Shiki. It was very impressive as she hated to admit it, it even intimidated her. As a gesture, she would respond with a grand speech of her own. A familiar katana materialized on her hand.

 **"Servant Class Gatekeeper**

 **Shiki Ryougi"**

Petals of cherry blossom burst beneath Shiki, swirling and encircling her as if she was a goddess. Her waist-length black hair stretched down to her ankles complimented with a light pink silk flower kanzashi, an extremely elegant light pink jounihitoe kimono with flower patterns replacing her furisode kimono one, and eyes that brimmed with rainbow radiance dancing within the blue glow.

 **"Forgive me... for cutting you down."**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys, Caelus here. So here's another chapter. It took me a while to write this since IRL is taking a heavy toll on me, I mean deadlines man, DEADLINES. LOL. Also as much I wanted to bring Brynhildr in this story, I didn't do it but who knows I might bring her in the future.** **Actually I tried to make it longer but I am not someone who is very good at writing lengthy stories, GOMEN!** **Hope it is to your liking.**

 **Also I'm open for any suggestions.**

 **Don't forget leave a review/comments. Until next time, see ya'll!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: SAME MASTER**

The Imperial Household Agency is an organ that served the Japanese Imperial Family for a hundred years. They were also given tasks to maintain the beauty and structure of sites that constitutes the imperial heritage of the family.

One of these cultural sites is the Kyoto Imperial Palace Park.

As the sun began to set in the western sky, several members of the Imperial Household Agency tasked to cater the place began their rounds of maintaining the park to its most brilliant state.

Normally, it was their daily routine to check each sections of the recreational place for tidiness and security purposes yet this very odd day, they were hindered by a phenomenon that their eyes couldn't handle.

Boulders and pebbles flew out in the open air, droplets of purpled light rained from the sky, and ear-shattering explosions resonated at the center most of the park. They were sparks flying everywhere accompanied by clashing sound that most of them recognized produced from striking blades.

One of the caretakers, a man in his old age, caught a glimpse of a very familiar face at the center of the scene. He recognized the woman and also he recognized the other party, the 12 black wings protruding from her back was a give away.

He immediately reached his phone from his pocket in panic. This is something that he knew yet wasn't trained for. Trembling fingers pressed the first dial but then a loud boom resounded behind him.

The force made him to stumble on the ground, rolling and rolling until his face met the dirt. He saw his fellow caretakers flung back several meters away due to the sheer gust caused by the explosion behind them.

In urgency, he pressed two other keys while still lying on the ground, his left arm embracing his head acting as cushion and protection.

The screen on his phone light up, displaying the call he made to the other line.

A friendly toned voice then spoke from the speaker, "Minamoto clan residence, how may I help you?"

 **-(O)-**

Shiki's footwear grated the dirt as her feet skid on the ground. She just happened to block a powerful strike from her opponent which pushed her away from where she previously stood.

She gave her a credit though. As expected from a Servant. Her opponent, Penemue, had terrifying skills both in melee and ranged combat.

Finally stopping, she swayed her blade, Kanesada Kuji, to the left side while adopting a draw blade stance. A purple light came into her view which she deflected with an upward diagonal slash.

Then the second came and Shiki battered it with a sideward sweep to the left. The third, a ricocheting diagonal downward strike and the fourth attack, a follow-up reverse slash came into vision.

A volley of purple light spears assaulted her vehemently, and she meet them head-on with each strikes of her sword. Steel metal banging on an elemental edge. One foot at the back,heavily ingrained towards the ground and a surge of mana erupted from that heel.

A pink burst of magical energy roared, the earth erupted violently and Shiki dashed in full force, traversing the distance with a quickened flash step, Kanesada Kuji still swiping the hail of light spears thrown at her wielder.

Swordsmanship was something that Shiki wasn't good at. That honor belongs to his late older brother Kaname who unfortunately died while fighting a group of Youkais terrorizing the locals. At a young age, Shiki was taught by her mother the ways of Onmyoudo and she was very good at it. Using magic was her strongest suite as her father believed, only a little knowledge of the ways of the sword came into her grasp.

But the Shiki Ryougi of that World Line was a master swordsman, able to cut anything with grace and elegance. Her eyes could see what even the Greek God Hades couldn't, able to inflict death, living and not. But she wasn't a magus.

However, the merging of two different Shiki Ryougis with 2 entire different skill sets is something that is disastrous.

Having closed the distance, Shiki delivered a fatal swing to the enemy Servant only for it to be dodge.

The enemy, now in mid-air, arched her back as her hands cocked extensively behind, her light spear brimming with full force.

Shiki already saw the attack as she glanced at the Fallen towering above her. From her empty hand, an ofuda came to existence which she threw head on at the impending strike.

A loud explosion was conjured.

 **-(O)-**

From the black smoke, Penemue swept up in mid-air, her 12 raven wings fluttering.

That was a sneaky attack coming from a human, she admit that was a nice trick. Then she reprimanded herself that who she was facing was something more than a human.

Her opponent was a Servant whose soul had already elevated through trascendence, a human soul that was uplifted to a purer version of wraiths.

A Heroic Spirit.

Her muscle tensed, blood pulsing in her veins as green eyes traced on a piece of paper that her enemy flung in the air. Penemue fluttered her wings in an abrupt manner, gliding to the left enough to avoid a powerful gust of wind .

A second attack then came to life. This time, the ofuda that was thrown turn into a loud crackling lightning that heated up the surrounding air. Penemue barely managed to avoid the superluminal fang just turning and twirling her body, wings enveloping her like a metal cocoon before spreading again boastfully.

Then came the third and fourth strike. A combination attack participated by splinters of earth stakes and water bullets accelerating at high speeds. A series of purple light spears manifested above her head, sending all of them crashing at the sharpened rocks. The water bullets, deflected with an artistic swipe of her light spear on her hand.

Light spear conjuration was something that Penemue inherited when she was created by the Biblical God. That was the power solely bestowed to the servants of Heaven. While the potency of her powers dropped due to her falling from grace, it was still a powerful and dangerous tool.

The Penemue of that World Line was something else, manifesting Enochian Scripts out in the open. Said magical sigils were on the same league with the Primordial Runes of the Norse pantheon, but she was more of a spell spammer.

However the fusion of two Penemues with 2 different styles of combat is something worth to be cautious.

Fingers danced in the air, fingertips hummed as symbols etched in stillness and brimming with radiance.

The angelic letters darted outwards like fire balls burning and elongating due to sheer speed. The woman in kimono scattered several ofudas in front.

Then the inevitable clash was concieved.

 **-(O)-**

The clearing was engulfed with smoke mixed with dirt. Despite of this, the 2 opposing Servants continued their battle amidst the dimming fog.

Blade of steel against blade of light.

Their rhythmic dance and echoes resonating and reverberating in the atmosphere. The grunts between 2 women were pronounced, dancing in a tune approaching the hands of death.

A loud clang followed by powerful skidding echoes of feet against the dirt.

The woman in kimono lunged forward, her japanese blade motioned in a piercing manner.

The woman with wings dashed forward, her light spear brimming with an intent of drawing blood.

Before they could draw first blood on each other, both of their body tensed up as they sensed the several tiny threads spread between them evenly, masking with reality.

This caused them to halt from their attacks and leap backwards. Then a second later, they felt the sudden change of the atmosphere. A magical barrier was erected around them.

"Why is it that 2 Servants of the same Master are trying to kill each other?"

A feminine voice caught their attention. Between them, a figure of a beautiful woman landed on the ground on her feet. Said woman had long golden blonde hair that reached down to her ankles, and a pair of red ruby eyes that resonated with blood. She was clothed in a two colored gown-like dress; a white long sleeved with golden laces that revealed the middle part of her profound chest, abdomen and navel, and a royal blue skirt that touched the ground. A floating thin pink scarf dancing on the wind, both ends draping on her shoulders.

One looked at the blonde, Shiki and Penemue could tell that she is a Servant. A very powerful one to boot. However, what made them focus their attention to her was the statement that she had made.

"Unknown Servant, would you elaborate what you said?" Penemue voiced out, her body still on alert.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" the blonde glanced at the Fallen Angel, a small smile on her lips. "Truthfully, I don't care if both you fight to the death but for Hakuno's sake I must stop this useless banter of yours."

Shiki gazed at the woman, somewhat surprised. "That can't be possible. Master has only one Servant."

"And that is me." Penemue said, earning an eyeshot from Shiki. "A Master is supposed to have 1 contracted Servant. Multiple Servant contracts is unheard of."

"And besides who are you?"

The blonde woman blinked. "Ah that was rude of me. Then let me introduce myself. Servant Class Aristotele Arcueid Brunestud and a Servant of Hakuno Kishinami."

"Aristotele, huh." The purple haired woman dematerialized her weapon. "There is only candidate of such Servant Class."

Shiki dispersed her blade, "White Princess of the True Ancestors."

"Yes, that would be me." Arcueid spoke, "Scribe of God, Avatar of Akasha, we have much more to discuss but we need some place that is safe. Your battle had caught numerous eyes."

Shiki and Penemue looked at each other, surprised by the revelation. They both then looked at their surroundings. Arcueid was right there were several people looking directly towards their direction. It seems that the barrier surrounding them made the onlookers unable to see what was happening inside.

Shiki then glanced at both women. "I know a place."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys, Caelus here. Here is the new chapter. It's kinda short but I felt that there's no need add more. The next chapter will be longer. Hope it is to your liking. Until the next update. I will put my pen down for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: MEETING**

Akitaka Suzurigi stood firm as the 2 most important figures of the house he offered his services with stared at him with a questioning yet demanding gaze.

He could only gulp the saliva in his throat.

The man in his early 40's was currently blocking the way of his masters to a certain room, where his mistress Shiki-ojousama and her so-called acquaintances are currently having some form of discussion. If he would be honest to himself, Akitaka was still bewildered on the fact that his ward had brought 2 kinds of people that the family was trained to hunt and kill.

Vampire and Fallen Angel. Two species that the Ryougi family, being a distinct member of the Demon Hunter Organization, identified as monsters and threats to the survival of humanity as a species, which his Ojou-sama had brought to their household nonetheless. Something that his mind still couldn't wrap up.

Like how did his ward manage to strike a cordial relationship with a vampire and a fallen angel?

If he remembered it clearly, his ward excused herself earlier in front of her suitor who is a member of the Shinra Clan. Not to mention that the guy was the current head of the Shinra Clan, a powerful family of one of the 5 Principal Clans and rule over a power of one of the Four Sacred Beasts that has authority over element of gold.

Of course, what Shiki-ojousama did was somewhat rude to the guests but the Shinra Head wasn't offended or infuriated with the heiress' actions. Rather the guy was cool, calm, and understanding. He almost fell to the guy's good character.

Almost.

Akitaka knew exactly the main reason why the Shinra clan, along with the Kushihashi and Doumon clans and other families who are members of the Demon Hunter Organization wanted to marry Shiki-ojousama.

Power and her unique heritage.

It was no secret within the organization that his ward was not entirely human. Rather, Shiki-ojousama is something that can be called a Demigod; a child between a human and a Buddha. And for that alone, most of the member families of the organization wanted to gain the heiress as a sort of a trophy and a one way ticket to power which Akitaka was very disgusted about.

If he only had the skills, then he could've kick those people's ass for seeing his Boss' daughter as valuable tool a long time ago.

Moving on, glancing at the door of the room he was instructed to guard at all costs, as instructed by the Ryougi heiress, the butler Akitaka couldn't help but wonder how on earth did his mistress manage to acquaint a powerful vampire and fallen angel. He could still remember the presence that those 2 individuals possessed.

"Suzurigi, what on earth are you doing?"

A man slightly older than him wearing a blue yukata said, his voice quite firm and commanding. This man was his Boss and his ward's surrogate father, Daiga Fujimura. A man with muscular build and tall height, Boss Daiga Fujimura happens to be the current head of the Fujimura Group who holds power over all Yakuza all over Japan and Akitaka was his right-hand man during their early years up until now.

"I'm sorry Boss but Ojou-sama strictly ordered me to not let a single person interrupt her meeting with her guests." Akitaka slightly lowered his head as he speak, "That also includes you both, Boss and Madame."

"Suzurigi you do realize that Shiki is in that room with a vampire and a fallen angel right?"

The woman beside Akitaka's Boss wearing an elegant kimono said. She was a beautiful woman who had her black hair tied in a bun with an elegant kanzashi to complement and a face that resembles Shiki Ryougi. This woman is the current head of the Ryougi Clan, Madame Kana Ryougi. Because Madame is the Head of the Ryougi family, Akitaka's Boss is her irimuko.

Aside from that, Madame Kana was a former Demon Hunter back when she was still young and a powerful Onmyouji at that, so it wasn't a surprise for Akitaka that the woman would sense the auras of 2 non-human beings in the chamber.

This 2 important figures of the Ryougi clan earlier had escorted the Head of the Shinra clan, Byakko Shinra if Akitaka remembered correctly, to his house after his ward deserted the man as a friendly gesture. Of course, the butler knew that along the trip several topics were being discussed, notably important ones especially the relationship between the Shinra and Ryougi clans.

After all, the Ryougi clan is currently facing a crisis and establishing some friendlies will surely help despite all of them knew that they were only being used for their personal goals.

Gulping the saliva in his throat for the second time, Akitaka forced himself not budge even in a slightest bit from where he stood despite being the sole focus of the gazes from his masters and his fellow servants.

"I'm sorry Boss, Madame, but Shiki-ojousama's command stands firm."

The butler had no other choice but to utter those words even if his fellow servants, maids and butlers, were eyeing him with a 'What the hell are you doing?' all written on their faces. For Akitaka, obeying Shiki-ojousama's words is a matter of life and death situation for him. To be precise, it is a courageous act in order to preserve his collections from being burned or thrown away. After all, he invested much of his time and money to collect various items of his one and true idol.

For what its worth, Momo Momozono's figurines and DVD's are worth fighting and dying for.

* * *

"Is it okay for them to stand in front at the door?" Penemue asked, her eyes almost tracing the shoji that separates her and the others from the people of the other side who were on the verge on busting the door any minute now.

"There's no need to worry." Shiki assured the purple haired woman, "I'm sure that Akitaka will hold 'em off at all costs."

"Such loyalty...truly admirable." Arcueid remarked. "A worthy steward indeed. It seems that you are surrounded with truly devoted chamberlains, Gatekeeper."

The 3 of them, the Servants of one Hakuno Kishinami were currently inside of one of finest guest room within the Ryougi estate. The chamber had a simple yet elegant look; a tatami mat flooring with low wooden varnished table, a few zabutons, a beautifully placed tokonoma on the walls, and an elegant handcrafted oshiire on the far edge of the room.

Shiki offered her house to both Arcueid and Penemue as a suitable place for holding a private discussion. Of course, since it would be a private talk between Servants Arcueid erected a barrier around the room to prevent leaking any information outside the room.

"So Aristotele," Shiki who was now wearing her casual kimono and her hair reverting to its normal length, began. "What do you want to discuss with me and Watcher?"

Arcueid, who was now dressed in a white sleeved shirt, a black plated short skirt, and a pair of black tight leggings, and her hair now on waist length similar to Shiki, glanced at Penemue who was looking at her, smiled with her eyes closed. "To know more about ourselves and each other."

At her reply, both Shiki and Penemue had a disbelief look marring on their faces.

"What?" Arcueid blinked, "Since we have the same Master, it is only natural for us to know more about each other. It's better to be more comfortable when the time comes that we need to work together, even if we don't want to."

"Fair enough." Penemue sighed as she got the cup of tea that Akitaka prepared beforehand, "So what would be our first topic?"

Shiki gently sipped some contents of the cup with her lips as she eyed the White Princess who was having a thoughtful look.

"How about our first meeting with Master?" Arcueid offered before nodding her head in agreement. "Yes that would be a good start. So who wants to start first?"

"I'll start if you don't mind?" Shiki raised her hand. Seeing that Arcueid and Penemue didn't expressed some objection, the raven haired Ojou-sama began to discourse her story.

"I first meet Master when he entered the **Far Side of the Moon**." A small smile appeared on Shiki's face, closing her eyes as he reminisced the day she first met her peculiar Master unaware at the odd looks that both Arcueid and Penemue were giving her.

"He was an empty shell, an observation that I first picked up the moment I laid my eyes on him. Yet despite that, he is someone who can portray a serious and level-headed calm personality when faced with a situation. He is a very passionate Master, he shows nothing but the utmost faith and love for his Servant. We fought many Masters and Servants, including a super advanced A.I. who decided to highjack the Moon Cell and a buddhist nun who is an incarnation of lust itself. In the end, Master and I managed to defeat them."

After recounting her experience on the Moon Cell together with Hakuno Kishinami, Shiki opened her onyx black orbs only to blink at the odd stares that her fellow Servants were expressing to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Your story..." Penemue started, her green eyes showing a bewildered expression. "...is not possible."

At this, Shiki raised an eyebrow. "And why do you think that?"

"Because the way you meet Master is very similar to mine." Penemue said while crossing her arms under her chest, causing Shiki to widen her eyes. "I also first meet Master at the **Far Side of the Moon** after he jumped into the Imaginary Space. And just like you, I saw him as an empty shell with no purpose or current goal. It is still fresh on my mind, how Master was a worrisome fellow and at the same time a courageous one, willing to fight along his Servant even knowing the danger such a thing would pose. We also happen to defeat the AI BB and her Alter Egos and that 2 horned Kiara Sessyoin."

"That's impossible."

"Unless all 3 of us belonged to a different timeline." Arcueid spoke up, which caught the attention of her fellow Servants. "My first meeting with Master is the same as you two. At first, I agreed to become his Servant out of boredom and my curiosity on the Holy Grail War. However the more time I spent with him, the more I become attached to him. He is someone who is easily terrified but he is someone who is willing to help and save others without any reason. And just like you Gatekeeper and Watcher, we also happen to defeat BB and Kiara Sessyoin."

The Aristotele-class Servant paused a bit before continuing.

"Our interactions with our Master are the same, only that each one of us swapped with each other's places."

"That's true. We hold the same memories but we don't have any memories with each other." Penemue said as she cupped her chin, her mind still trying to absorb the fact that was presented to them.

"So basically, in the other reality all of us were contracted with each of our Hakuno. In this world however, all 3 of us are contracted with the same Hakuno." Shiki finished, earning a nod from the blonde and purple haired women. "I wonder what's the purpose of this event?"

"Well, you tell us. You're the Avatar of Akasha after all." Arcueid stated, her red eyes staring at the raven haired woman.

"I'm still getting used to this body." Shiki replied while repeatedly clenching her left hand. "It feels strange. At one point I felt a familiarity with my frame yet at the same time I feel odd about it. Because of that I can't use my powers like I used to."

"I think its because of the merging of 2 same souls of 2 same persons of 2 different realities, what do you say Aristotele?"

"I agree with you Watcher. Even I, felt that my powers aren't working properly as it used to be." Arcueid supplemented Penemue's words, nodding her head in agreement. "In any case, now one of our concerns are already put into light, let's go with the other issue."

Red eyes stared at the 2 pairs of onyx and emerald orbs, who both stared back at the former one.

"If it's about the Moon Cell then you have my word." Penemue started, an air of confidence surrounding her build, green orbs hardened. "Even if my kind are conducting some studies about the Moon, I won't disclose the information to them. Doing so will only put Master's life in jeopardy which is something I want to avoid at all cost."

"What about you, Gatekeeper?"

"There's no need to answer that question, Aristotele." Shiki retorted, her onyx gaze connecting with Arcueid's red ones. "You should already know my answer. The safety of my Master is my top priority and besides, even if my clan could've hold the Moon Cell there is no way that they could crack a 4.5 billion year old alien structure with the current technology of this world."

"I see."

Arcueid was relieved to hear those answers. In this World Line, Arcueid Brunestud wasn't a product of Crimson Moon and the World. Rather, she was a product born from the World and the 12 Alien Gods that administered the Moon Cell 14,000 years ago since the Ultimate One of the Moon, Crimson Moon Brunestud, didn't exist in this World Line. The Arcueid of this Adjacent Reality is still the 'Brain of the Planet', and an entity that serves as a defense mechanism of the Moon Cell against those who wanted to destroy and take the alien super-structure for themselves.

Since she was the only lifeform living on the Moon, she is without any contest the Ultimate One of the Moon of this reality and the Ultimate One of the Earth being the planet's 'daughter' herself.

After that the 3 female Servants of Hakuno Kishinami continued their discussion regarding another topics for another hour, in spite of the agitated people outside the guest room and a butler who is determined to kept his precious collections of his favorite Japanese Adult Video actress intact.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys, Caelus here. So this is Chapter 8. It seems that our 3 gorgeous Servants are making bonds with each other. We also see a little glimpse of the concerns of the Ryougi clan of DXDverse and DXD Shiki's heritage. And yes, Shiki's dad in this universe is ehem, Taiga's dad. What a surprise, lol. Also thank you for making this fic to achieve past 300 faves and follows. Thank you so much.**

 **SERVANT CLASS INFO FOR THE DAY**

 **●GATEKEEPER●**

 **Heroic Spirits that guards the Path to the Root. Servants that are born with or achieved the path or connection to the Origin during their lifetime. A rare existence.**

 **-CHARACTER PROFILE-**

 **Name** : Shiki Ryougi  
 **Age** : 24  
 **Hair Color** : Black  
 **Eye Color** : Black  
 **Nationality** : Japanese  
 **Attribute** : Heaven  
 **Traits** : Human, Divine, Weak to Enuma Elish  
 **Character Type** : Servant  
 **Servant Class** : Gatekeeper

 **STATS**  
Strength: **E**  
Agility: **A+**  
Endurance: **A**  
Luck: **A+**  
Mana: **B**  
Noble Phantasm: **EX**

 **CLASS SKILLS**  
Connection to the Root: **A++**  
Independent Action: **A**  
Magic Resistance: **A**  
Presence Concealment: **C**

 **PERSONAL SKILLS**  
Cloud Shine: **B**  
Double Summon: **A**  
Divinity: **B  
** Eye of the Mind (False): **A**  
Onmyoudo: **C**  
Mana Burst : **B**  
Mystic Eyes of Death Perception: **C**  
Yin Yang: **B**

 **NOBLE PHANTASM**  
Amalavijñāna: Boundary of Emptiness: **A**  
Anatta-Vijñāna: True Emptiness Marvelous Being: **A++**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE: MEETING II**

Madame Kana Ryougi patiently waited in front of the guest room that their butler Akitaka Suzurigi was very adamant to guard no matter what. She wasn't the only one doing so for her husband Daiga Fujimaru and a number of their chamberlains were also having the same dilemma as her, a couple of them were gripping each of their talismans, expecting for a foreseeable confrontation.

While Madame Kana's face portrayed a calm yet neutral look, what surging inside her chest was the exact opposite.

Fear...anxiety...among many others.

Her youngest child and daughter, Shiki, had been inside the guest room for almost an hour and a half now along with a vampire and a fallen angel. Being raised in a family that hunted monsters and demons, Madame Kana was an expert in sensing varying energies and what she felt on the other side of the door was something so ridiculous.

First, the energy that resembled a light that was tainted with such negativity. That alone was a mark of a fallen angel, a being that belong to the mythos of the Abrahamic Faction which is known as the widest and most influential faction around the globe. The Head of the Ryougi clan had her share of encounters of the fallen kind during her active years in Demon Hunter Organization, most of them were combat oriented.

However the one that was currently inside the room had a power that exceeds from ones she had encounter during her active years in the organization. The immersive and thick aura that impose...and the lady was very sure that the fallen angel inside the chamber was without no doubt, a Cadre-class fallen angel. A list of names come to mind but according to her servants' testimonies, the crow winged person was in fact a female.

Which narrows down to one individual; the strongest woman of the Grigori, the Cadre Penemue. That particular alone didn't help in tranquilizing her worries.

The second one was leaking a foreboding thickness of red ichor scent. A common trait associated with vampires; creatures of the night and moon that originated from Europe, notably from Slavic regions. The raven haired woman had experiences in exorcising the blood suckers during her teenage years, remembering the burned black smog dispersing in air as their bodies were being cleansed by prayers to the heavens.

Yet the vampire that was inside the room was very different than the normal ones she knew. To be precise, Lady Ryougi wasn't sure how she would describe the unfamiliarity of the energy from the vampiric creature. While it had the same feeling from the blood feeding beings, there was more to it than what it seems. A very peculiar energy...same yet different. Moreover, like the fallen angel, Lady Ryougi's servants reported that the vampire was too, a female individual.

Unlike the fallen one however, the Head of the Ryougi clan can't pinpoint the exact identity of the vampire. Not to mention that this female vampire has an overwhelming power!

She could only grip the helm edges of her kimono sleeve with irritation. To her left, her husband moved forward, an unsheathed curved blade at hand.

"For the last time Akitaka, step aside or I'll have to cut your body alongside the shoji behind your back."

"I-I'm sorry Boss! But I won't, please understand!" The butler cried with a stutter in defiance. Even with the brimming cold steel in front of him, Akitaka was very determined to hold his ground.

Seeing her Head Butler in defiance, Lady Ryougi wondered why Akitaka was hellbent on guarding the room despite the demands and orders that she and her husband was delivering. Unless...

Sighing, for having grasp of the situation, Lady Ryougi placated her husband, her hand resting on the man's rock hard shoulder, "You can put your sword away, Dear. It seems that Akitaka was put into this kind of situation by a formidable threat from Shiki, I assume?"

Madame Kana hovered her eyes at Akitaka, who only fidget with almost a teardrop in his eyes, confirming her thoughts.

 _'That daughter of mine...'_ Lady Ryougi mentally sighed, knowing Shiki's antics was something that her daughter had picked up from her.

The light brown haired man of the house huffed as he sheathed his blade on its scabbard, seeing how his right hand man reacted from his wife's statement. Knowing his daughter for years, he had some knowledge how his youngest daughter got those quirks. Boss Daiga look right beside him for the responsible 'role model' only to flinched when the said person only shot him a look that he was scared of.

Daiga Fujimura was a man that wasn't scared of anything, be it a monstrous creature or dragons however there was only one person that the most fearful boss of the Yakuza was very frightened of.

"Ehem..." Daiga cleared his throat as he tried to recompose himself, something that made Kana to internally giggle. "Even if that's true still I don't like what Shiki's doing...inviting such creatures in our house. That girl, what is she thinking?"

Brown orbs stared at the guest room or rather, at invisible barrier that surrounded the said chamber. _'I don't like this just one bit. What if this is just a pl-'_

His thoughts were cut off short as the barrier that he was focusing on vanished instantaneously. He gripped his hand on the hilt of his sword as a precaution. Who knows what kind of scene they might see once the door was opened? Around him, several maids and butlers held to their talismans, as if preparing for the worst scenario.

All of their focus were on the specific room. There was no malicious or killing intent radiating, aside from the robust energy that was circulating inside...

..Until they heard girly giggles coming from the other side.

It made them blink.

"Ah. Okaa-sama, Otou-sama and everyone." Shiki greeted as she opened the door, revealing her guests to everyone.

"Shiki..." Lady Kana spoke. "What's going on?"

"I'm just having conversations with my newly found friends." The heiress replied. "And please, put away those weapons. They are not a threat."

Everyone were bewildered by this. Even Boss Daiga and Lady Kana portrayed a look that can't be painted on a canvas.

"It's okay Shiki-san." A purple haired lady wearing a secretariat outfit and lab coat stepped forward which every members of the Ryougi clan pinpoint as a fallen angel. "We know this would bound to happen. Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Ryougi and everyone. I'm Penemue, a fallen angel."

Witnessing Penemue's throwing of greetings, the other lady with blonde hair wearing a tight leggings and white sleeved blouse stepped forward and do a curtsy. "The name is Arcueid Brunestud. It's nice to meet you all."

"..."

"She's a vampire goddess."

"Oh, Shiki-san you flatter me." The red eyed blonde smiled before looking at the already tensed figures of the crowd, their mouths slightly agape. "What she said is true. And Shiki-san invited me to stay at your abode by the way. Please take care of me."

The crowd was silent before a common word rang in each of their tongues.

"WHAT!"

 **-O-**

 **[PROCEEDING_DIMENSIONAL_MOVEMENT]**

 **[100.00%_COMPLETE]**

 **[_]**

 **[DIMENSIONAL_MOVEMENT_ESTABLISHED]**

 **[_]**

 **[NON_HUMAN-LIFEFORM_DETECTED]**

 **[LIFEFORM_DATA_AVAILABLE]**

 **[{archive_data(VALKYRIE)}_CONFIRMED]**

 **[_]**

 **[{record_data()}_ACTIVE]**

 **[{REGALIA}_SURVEILLANCE_IN_PROGRESS]**

 **[_]**

 **[WARNING]**

 **[IMMINENT_THREAT]**

 **[ACCURACY_100.00%]**

 **[ESTIMATED_TIMESPAN:_WITHIN_ONE_MINUTE]**

* * *

Asgard was, in Norse religion is the home to the Norse Gods of the Norse pantheon.

One of the realms of Asgard was Valhalla, where the Norse Chief God Odin and Goddess Frigg were rulers. But it wasn't the place where he wanted to go. Hakuno was very clear to his intentions. He asked to the Regalia what he wanted, deliver him to where Rossweisse is currently at.

And the Regalia did its part. The oldest artifact in the solar system did transport him right in front of the person he seek.

Silver white hair like lustrous snow, blue eyes like ice yet tantalizing, and soft skin that was smooth as porcelain. Yes, he managed to succeed at using Breaching on his first try although such victory wasn't the right time to celebrate for.

Hakuno did appear right in front of the woman who was currently in her birthday suit. And she wasn't alone. There were other people too, each with different hair colors and skin variations. All of them were naked from top to bottom, eyes staring at him as if he was a ghost that just appeared in front of them without any notice.

He glanced at his feet as he felt the wetness that embraced the very fabric of his jeans to his leg muscles.

"..."

He gulped in silence as heat began to invade his face, realizing the place where he is in.

 _"I didn't know you had it in you, Master."_ The voice of a Mesopotamian king echoed in his head. _"To enter the women's bath. How bold!"_

"Um..." Hakuno scratched his cheek, sweats dropping from his face, his voice somewhat reduced to a mouse's squeak. "...Hi?"

"KYAAA!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys, Caelus here. So here's Chapter 9. A bit too short but whatever. Hope it is to your liking anyway. Please read and review. Until next time, see y'all.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon or Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their own respective owners and creators.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN: STILL IN LOVE...**

* * *

 **[WARNING]**

 **[CONFLICT_IMMINENT]**

 **[ACCURACY_46.00%]**

 **[ESTIMATED_TIMESPAN:_WITHIN_ONE_DAY,_THREE_HOURS]**

 **[_]**

 **NUMBER_OF_SUMMONED SERVANTS:_3]**

 **[_]**

 **[FOURTH_SERVANT_{TEMPORARILY_REDACTED}_SELECTED]**

 **[VESSEL_CANDIDATE_{TEMPORARILY_REDACTED}_SELECTED]**

 **[SUMMON_THIS_SERVANT?]**

 **[_]**

 **[INITIALIZING]**

* * *

"Yes, Freya-sama." Rossweisse answered, her head making a slight bow.

Rossweisse is a beautiful young woman Valkyrie with long, silver white hair that reached down to her lower legs, and light blue eyes that transmits a cool vibrancy. She has a height of 173 cm., giving her a tall slender figure. She wore a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, finger-less gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wore a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

Currently she was in front of the Queen of Valkyries, who inquired her about the identity of the perverted intruder who popped out at the river out of nowhere during their bath session. The words that came out from Rossweisse's mouth earned several gasps from her fellow Valkyries that were present and a raised eyebrow from the Queen of Valkyries.

Stifled murmurs then were shared with the crowd and Rossweisse did all her best to keep herself in compose, despite the urge to beat the crap out of that brunette who was currently in prison. The Valkyrie couldn't forget the pain that...man had inflicted on her. After the night that they shared, that man just vanished without any trace. Rossweisse felt cheated and betrayed. The young Valkyrie offered her chastity to that man whom she thought loved her, only for him to make her feel like some spoiled goods...

It was huge blow to herself as woman and as a Valkyrie.

Though the young Valkyrie wondered how the Queen managed to learn such information when it was only a secret that she and her cousin were the ones aware of. Her light bluish gaze then took a glimpse at her cousin, who immediately fidgeted at her gaze. She mentally noted to give her cousin a scolding after this.

In front of the still kneeling Rossweisse, the Queen of Valkyries, seated on her personal chair, pondered on what her Valkyrie had confided to her. She had a long, wavy silver hair, eyes that radiated like pure gold and dressed in a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a golden breastplate with pale amber accents and matching, finger-less gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wore a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

"I see...so this man claiming to be your lover, do you still have any feelings for him?"

"No, my lady. Any romantic feelings that I have for him, I already buried it a long time ago."

"Are you sure?" Freyja asked, her golden orbs almost penetrating Rossweisse's soul however the silver haired Valkyrie made a courageous stand in front of the goddess.

"Yes."

The Goddess stared at the Rossweisse for a moment before closing her eyes with a nod. "Very well. Then tomorrow he will be executed for trespassing sacred grounds." The female warriors looked at her, even Rossweisse who was slightly surprised at her swift verdict. "Not only that, he had also soiled all of us with his eyes. Something that as I, Freyja, as a goddess cannot ignore. To took a glimpse of a naked body of a goddess such as myself, a severe punishment must be delivered. Do anyone of you have objections?"

Neither of the people present or even Rossweisse said anything. All of them know that it was a high offense for someone to look at a naked goddess without her permission. It was a transgression of the highest order that equates death as punishment. While others might say that such terms were cruel, the accounts of the past Valkyries being sexually assaulted by other factions was the key for such judgment to be executed by the orders of the Council.

Another reason was that Freyja was offended how a mortal had the balls to enter their private space and went sight-seeing on their naked forms. She was still fuming with anger, and although there might something more on the incident, its better to resolve such ordeal as early as possible. She doesn't want such incident to be spread like wildfire around Asgard how a single male managed to enter their sacred bathing grounds undetected, which she was boasting as impenetrable to her fellow deities and especially at the pervert Odin.

Seeing that there were no disagreement in her decision, Freyja then dismissed the woman who then bowed her head and then walked out from her private chamber. The goddess saw another Valkyrie donning a black armor, the one that told her about Rossweisse's tragic love affair, approaching Rossweisse who only give the woman a smacked to the head.

As the figure of Rossweisse and her cousin vanished from her eyes, Freyja then let out a sigh as she waved her hands to her Valkyrie guards who immediately left her alone in her chamber.

 _"You know granddaughter of Gondul, I can look into your heart for I am a goddess of love."_ Freyja thought as she stood from her throne and walked towards the window, the citadel in view. _"And what you said to us, to me... contradicts what your heart really feels. You are... still in love..."_

Remembering that man, Freyja was filled with anger and confusion at the same time. While it may be true that she was offended, her late husband Odr was the only person she allowed to see her stark naked, still she was presented with many questions.

How did he managed to get near the bathing place when the area was enveloped with a barrier that wards of males such the likes of Odin and other Einherjars with perverted agenda?

How come she didn't notice a single ounce magical energy coming from an incoming teleportation spell?

And why does he seems familiar?

These questions left the Goddess of Love and War to ponder.

* * *

 **[SUMMONING_FOURTH_SERVANT]**

 **[INITIALIZING]**

 **[_]**

 **[SUMMONING_THIRD_NON_HUMAN_HEROIC_SPIRIT]**

 **[06%_COMPLETE]**

* * *

Brown eyes sprang up as his mouth let out a groan.

The physically 27 year old man scanned his surroundings while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Judging from the place, it seems that he was inside some kind of a holding cell. Aside from that, the entire area was reinforced with varying magic spells that he deduced to prevent the use of any magic as a tool for escape.

Having woken up, Hakuno Kishinami let out a sigh as he rested his head against the cold bricked wall. Presently, he was put in a holding cell after he was knocked out by angry and fuming naked women after he was transported by the Regalia to the private bathing place of Valkyries without his knowledge.

"It seems that you have gain consciousness... Kishinami."

His ears then picked up a familiar feminine voice. Looking at the origin of the vocals, Hakuno saw Rossweisse on the other side of the bars of the prison cell. He could see the disdain portrayed on the woman's face. At that instant, Hakuno understood that the woman that this World's Hakuno, no, he loved wasn't happy to see him.

"Rose."

"I was surprise to see you here. I didn't knew you're part of the magic community." Rossweisse spoke, her tone sharp and cold. "When did you learn to cast magic?"

"I-" Hakuno's words died in his throat as a the silver haired Valkyrie raised her hand.

"Stop. I won't hear your answer for that," Rossweisse paused a minute, contemplating on the next words she supposed to say. "Why?"

The brunette didn't utter a response, rather he was silent. He knew what the woman was referring to but decided to shut his mouth.

"I see. Anyway, I just came here to say that you will be executed tomorrow. Let's go Siegrune." Rossweisse said as she turned her back.

The other Valkyrie named Siegrune, who had strawberry blonde hair and clad in black Valkyrie armor stared at him for a second before escaping a whisper under her breath, "Serves you right."

"The headline." He spoke, causing the Valkyries to halt their step. "If you want an answer as to 'why', you can look at the headlines of Midgard's newspapers."

He saw the woman slightly turned her head before continuing on her way. A loud noise produced by what it seems an iron gate echoed along the hallways as it was shut close.

As soon as Rossweisse and her cousin Siegrune walked away from his cell, Hakuno Kishinami then could only sigh in defeat. He wanted to tell Ross the truth at that moment but the presence of another Valkyrie had made him to think otherwise. He won't risk or jeopardize the existence of the Regalia and by extension the Moon Cell.

Knowing Freyja's accounts and how she obtain her necklace... its better to keep such delicate information to himself. He doesn't want to end in a situation where he would be placed in a very tight and difficult spot. Of course, Hakuno knew that Freyja was only snagged by the 4 mischievous dwarves who only want to have a an 'experience' with a goddess like her.

But still, having knowledge that the goddess would do anything to gain what she wanted its better to be safe.

 _"You know you can escape back there with ease."_ Gilgamesh voiced out, slightly irritated at the brunette's decison. _"Ha. Love can really make someone as smart as you dull."_

He knew that the King of Heroes meant no harm. He agreed to what Gilgamesh had said, he can easily escape back then at the river but he didn't do it. Rather he allowed himself to be tackled and restrained by the Valkyries. It was an idiotic decision but he went with it anyway. During his time recuperating in the hospital, Hakuno did read some lore regarding with every mythologies including the Norse myth in the archives stored within the Moon Cell Automaton.

While most of literary he had found were focused on Sigurd and Brynhildr, and to an extent the Norse gods, he also had skimmed some works or accounts regarding Valkyries who were being sexually assaulted by men. The most famed one was about 3 men who stumbled upon 3 Valkyries bathing in a river.

The ordeal that he was put into earlier was almost the same as the account. The only thing that differs where the numbers and the lack of sexual exploitation. Of course, the latter one was something that didn't cross his mind.

Ever.

 _"So what are you going to do now, Master?"_ Mumei queried with concern, _"My bet is that they'll gonna execute you ala gladiator style."_

"I'll entertain them." He responded confidently, as he sat at the bed made out of hay at the corner of the cobbled stone chamber. "They can throw anything at me. But there's one thing that I'm sure of," Hakuno clenched his right hand hard. "I'm going to win Rose back."

 _"Such determination for such foolish feelings. Though this King has also been a captive of such, it is something I can't say worthless."_ Gilgamesh voiced out.

 _"So any plan on which Heroic Spirit will you use tomorrow Master_?" Karna spoke in his mind. _"You can equip me in your fight."_

Hakuno shook his head.

"No. I won't borrow yours and Gilgamesh's powers. It would be troublesome, I don't want to cause a war between different pantheons because I "donned" either of you two. Mumei's out of the equation too since his abilities are also troublesome. The last thing I need is a war between mythological factions and I don't want humans to be collateral damage of such conflict."

 _"In other words, you're gonna use a Heroic Spirit with Germanic and Nordic origins."_

At Mumei's words, Hakuno nodded his head. "And not just a single Heroic Spirit but Heroic Spirits. I believe that I will be fighting the goddess herself tomorrow at Judgement Day. A single Germanic Heroic Spirit won't make the cut. While I can use a Divine Spirit, that is something that would bore more complications."

 _"Oh, so you're going to imitate what the Black Magus did back then at that time?"_ The blonde Mesopotamian questioned which the brunette responded with a silent 'yes'. _"Using your past experience for the upcoming confrontation... you're already growing a backbone, Master."_

Hakuno could feel Karna and Mumei's agreement with his plan. Awaiting for the inevitable clash that will happen tomorrow, Hakuno then decided to dive himself in the cyberspace of the Moon Cell as he fall asleep.

He had to prepare a 'surprise' for his execution tomorrow.

* * *

 **[SUMMONING_FOURTH_SERVANT]**

 **[INITIALIZING]**

 **[_]**

 **[SUMMONING_THIRD_NON_HUMAN_HEROIC_SPIRIT]**

 **[29%_COMPLETE]**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys, Caelus here. Here's chapter 10. Hope it is to your liking. I tried to make it longer but discarded the idea halfway knowing that I would only make this more...how do I say this, crappy and bad if pushed myself beyond my normal threshold. Anyway, does anyone of you do some Beta? I really need a Beta Reader for this story. If anyone is interested you can PM me.**

 **If anyone wants to have a clear image of Freyja, I'll say that she's a Carenface. Yes, Caren Hortensia faceclaim. Someone had PMed me if Nero, Tamamo, and Altera will appear in this story. That is something I'm still undecided for. To tell you the truth, when I was making this story I originally planned to make use of those female side characters of Extra/Extella rather than the main girls and along with some DXD characters.**

 **But who knows, I might add them in this story.**

 **SERVANT CLASS INFO FOR THE DAY**

 **●WATCHER●**

 **Silent observers and chroniclers of history. Servants who spectate and behold the civilization of humanity, keeping records of all fortunate and unfortunate events of the world.**

 **-CHARACTER PROFILE-**

 **Name** : Penemue  
 **Age** : Over 200 years (Physically late 20s)  
 **Hair Color** : Purple  
 **Eye Color** : Green  
 **Nationality** : Middle Eastern - European  
 **Attribute** : Earth  
 **Traits** : Fallen Angel, Weak to Enuma Elish  
 **Character Type** : Servant  
 **Servant Class** : Watcher

 **STATS**  
Strength: **C**  
Agility: **B**  
Endurance: **C**  
Luck: **C**  
Mana: **A++**  
Noble Phantasm: **A+**

 **CLASS SKILLS**  
Divinity: **E**  
Human Observation: **A**  
Independent Action: **A+**  
Magic Resistance: **B**

 **PERSONAL SKILLS**  
Double Summon: **A**  
Divine Protection: **E** **  
**Eye of the Mind (True): **A**  
Fallen Angel: **A+**  
Golden Rule (Beauty): **A**  
Natural Body: **EX**  
Rune Magic (Enochian): **A+**  
Wisdom of the Divine: **A+**

 **NOBLE PHANTASM**  
Penemue: The Angel that Bestows Writing: **A+**  
Rain of Tainted Light: Thousand Heavenly Spears: **B**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon or Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

 **A/N: Before we start, I would like to explain myself why I omitted the idea of the Protagonist having a child with Rossweisse. I find it to be 'off' or irrelevant with the story, especially the direction where this narrative is going. Now with that out of the way, let's dive into the chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN: A FAMILIAR PRESENCE**

* * *

 **[SUMMONING_FOURTH_SERVANT]**

 **[88%_COMPLETE]**

 **[_]**

 **[SUMMONING_THIRD_NON_HUMAN_HEROIC_SPIRIT]**

 **[88%_COMPLETE]**

* * *

 **Battle Coliseum, Folkvangr**

Hakuno Kishinami stood in front of a crowd the next day with a magic handcuffs on his wrists.

A crowd full of supernatural women who want nothing but to see how he would fair in front of their leader, of their goddess. He had been drag into the amphitheater by the guards the moment the first ray of the sun descended on Asgard. The process of his transfer was rather semi-rough; the female wardens that were in charge of his cell would poke him with the blunt side of their spears while pushing him all the while expelling some degrading words of disgust and loathing.

At those times, he had to endure a pain in his head caused by a rant of a certain golden haired king.

His stomach growled but it's noise failed in comparison to the crowd's shouting and cheering. He wasn't given anything to eat since his capture. He supposed it was a punishment for his 'perverted' acts. Despite his internal disagreement of how these people labeled him a pervert, there was a reason why he had to endure this kind of humiliation... this mockery.

His brown orbs then darted at the female platinum blonde sitting on one of the theater's seat. Beside the woman was the maiden from yesterday, Seigrune if he remembered it correctly, sending daggers of stares towards him and an old lady Valkyrie that somehow have resemblance to Rossweisse. He deduced that the old lady was a relative of the platinum blonde.

Unlike the woman Siegrune, the old valkyrie was giving him an introspective look.

"So Midgardian are you ready to face your judgement?"

A loud booming yet feminine voice echoed, prompting the loud arena to be filled with silence. There, above the amphitheater was a chariot hovering in the air, with two large blue cats that were more ferocious in terms of size in front. Aboard the cat-chariot was no other than the Norse Goddess of beauty, fertility, and war herself, Freyja. Donned with her battle gear and her cloak of falcon feathers, the goddess already stunning glamour radiated more than it ever was , causing the crowd below to applaud and cheer in reverence and support.

"Freyja-sama! Freyja-sama!"

The cheers of the valkyries were deafening. The brown haired man mentally noted as he watched the crowd exploded in an uproar. If a human had to stood in his place in this particular event, surely the cries of amazon women would surely make one's knees to tremble in sheer fear and amount of pressure.

Luckily for him, he was no regular human.

The magnificent chariot then descended towards the ground and the hail of support coming from the audience doubled, no tripled even. The difference this time was that there were words of jeer, jibe, and insults presented, mostly being thrown at him. The batch of ridicules died however once the goddess raised her hand at the crowd.

A sign of silence.

"Did you not hear me, human?" Freyja spoke as she stepped out from her chariot. "I asked you if you are ready to face your judgement yet you didn't answer me. Perhaps it was the gravity induced by my valkyries that pushed your tongue down your throat?"

At the goddess' words, the four corners of the battle coliseum were then filled with stifled laughter and snickers coming from the audience. Hakuno had to reeled himself as his mind was then filled with voices of complaints coming from a certain someone.

"I apologize." He started, "I was distracted by the sheer volume of people who wanted nothing more but to see my demise in the hands of their goddess such as yourself Freyja-sama. It was more of amazement than fear as what you wanted to believe, I'm afraid."

As those words managed to escape from his lips, gasps began to coalesced on the crowd.

"Did he just..."

"That human..."

"He already sealed his fate..."

As the crowd were baffled on how such life form mouthed such rudeness towards a goddess like Freyja, the goddess in question however was not insulted by such statements. Rather, it made her more curious about the man standing in front of her.

There was no hint of fear in his eyes. If the Lady could tell one thing beyond those brown Midgardian orbs, it was the serene calmness that it radiated.

Confidence and courage.

 _"Or maybe he was a fool to begin with?"_ The goddess mused inwardly as she glanced at the man. The Goddess of Love tried to look into Hakuno's heart to find what was inside of such fragile heart yet the moment she tried to do so, she didn't receive anything in return.

 _"What is this?"_ Freyja asked herself as she tried to willed her Authority inside the human. _"I can't see anything...this man..."_ Her eyes narrowing, Freyja pointed her spear towards her prisoner.

"Answer me, you offender. What are you?"

"I'm just a human..." Hakuno spoke with benevolence as his eyes directed towards one particular woman with platinum hair within the crowd. "...who fell in love with a Valkyrie."

That one particular individual slightly fidgeted as several eyes fawned towards her.

"So you standing here today is just to prove your feelings to one of my child?" The goddess inquired to which the brown haired lad nodded without hesitation. A smile then crept on the goddess' face upon hearing such answer.

At the waved of her fingers, the magic restraints on Hakuno's wrists dispersed.

"Well then," Freyja said as she took a stance. "In this last hour of yours, show me the extent of the love you had for my child human."

Hakuno Kishinami didn't mind to reply with words of his own as he adopted a stance of his own, his consciousness diving within the deepest part of his soul.

Magic Circuits began to flare.

Magical Energy began to excite with such vigor.

 **CODE_CAST:{change(Einherjar)}**

Grain rushes forth as it encapsulated his entire being.

* * *

 **Gladsheim Fortress, Valhalla**

"Oh~ Those curves! Gehehe..."

An elderly man with long, grey hair, and a matching beard and wears an eye patch over his left eye portrayed a lecherous grin as his hands flipped over pages of a magazine showcasing naked forms of various women. His bluish right eye were sparkling akin to a twinkling star as his vision roamed around the well-endowed parts of bare pictures of the magazine.

"That roundness... I want to grab those!"

This man whose mouth was leaking out of saliva due to excessive perversion while lying on his bed was no other than the Chief of the Norse Gods, Odin. He is a great leader, a just ruler, and beloved and revered by the masses especially by the young generations of the Norse Faction. Unfortunately, he is a big pervert whose love for breasts knows no bounds.

"Hehehe, young women and their breasts make this old geezer young ag-"

The god's supposed ecstatic behavior was instantaneously cut as a sudden jolt of chilling sensation touched his build, sensing a very familiar presence that he knew already faded away a long time ago. The Norse god jumped off from his bed and immediately peek his head at the window, eye widened as he directed his gaze on the location where Freyja's Folkvangr was located.

"This is... Sigmund...?" Odin said with uncertainty, his eye squinting as he gave a deep feeling to the presence that got his attention. "And Ask...? Seriously!?"

His voice was one of surprise and disbelief. Who wouldn't? Sigmund was his descendant through his son Sigi, who died in order to fulfill a prophecy which Odin had a hand on the King's demise, which he silently regret. And Ask, the first male human that he and his brothers successfully crafted and introduced to Midgard or Earth alongside Ask's wife Embla.

In which both are supposed to be dead.

Without any hesitation, Odin tossed aside his perverted magazine as he donned his personal garb and went outside his private room, heading towards Freyja's Folvangr.


End file.
